One More Turbo-Tastic Day at a Time
by Dixie Darlin
Summary: Life gets harder for Turbo and I when unexpected roadblocks, including the appearances of 'scrapped' characters and a certain pair of racers we thought we'd never meet, try to drive us apart. I just might lose my sanity this time around...maybe even more than that. (sequel to 'One Turbo-Tastic Day...')
1. New Beginnings

_As promised, here is the sequel to my surprise hit, "One Turbo-Tastic Day at a Time"! This will continue the adventures of Turbo and 'Blondie', while also introducing some extra characters to add to the mix, such as the 'scrapped' characters found in the deleted scenes and the twins from TurboTime. Since I decided to go with a **T** rating on this one, it will have certain elements in it that I couldn't quite get away with in the last one, but I'll still keep the same general tone that the last one had._

_Again, thank you to everyone who supported the last story, and I hope you all enjoy this one just as much! :)_

* * *

**One More Turbo-Tastic Day at a Time**

_Prologue_

_December 30, 2013_

If Ralph had to be truly honest with himself, he hated going inside the concept art area.

The strange, mysterious world that lie beyond the borders of Game Central Station cast an overall aura of sadness. It made the large wrecker's heart drop every time he traveled there, which had perhaps only five times thus far in his life.

The scenery was surreal in nature, some of it unfinished, and all of it hand-drawn. There were a few parts that Ralph didn't mind seeing, like the Maize Maze, but most of it was like being inside of a Picasso-inspired nightmare. The sky was largely uncolored in most areas, the ground levels being simple streaks of colored lines as if a preschooler had drawn it for themselves on a blank sheet of paper.

No sound could be heard in the _Sugar Rush_ section with the exception of near the Maize Maze where the black licorice crows cawed, Skittles the uni-candy-corn brayed, and the occasional sound of Cornelius Cobb hoo-hooing like King Candy could be heard. That place and _Extreme EZ Livin' 2_ were the only 'scrapped' locations that had any continuous music and vocal effects. The _Hero's Duty_ area was by far the scariest with all of its unexplored canyons and crevasses, hidden by dark shades of greens, blacks, and blues. Thankfully, no cybugs were present there.

Swirls of water colors danced around Ralph as he walked along the cobbled walkway that led to The Wheelhouse, which was intended to be a dance club in _Sugar Rush_. It was shaped like a giant peppermint on the outside, but the inside was really dark with lots of blacks and blues, with pops of brighter colors to give off the appearance of a nightclub. Upside down cupcake holders made up different, adjourning rooms, accessible both by a door on the outside and also through a hallway on the inside. Right now, there wasn't any dancing or partying going on, so the place was eerily empty. Ralph cleared his throat, clutching the mint green version of Vanellope's princess dress close to him, trying not to let it drag on the ground.

"Hey, anyone home!"

The slight echo in the room unnerved him, but he swallowed and stepped inside regardless. Vanellope had no problem being here, as she thought was all great fun and the most exciting place she'd ever seen. She'd run around exploring the place trying to discover every secret she could. Ralph had thought the same at first, being intrigued with the history of their movie, but that stopped when the reality of the situation dawned on him: Anyone was allowed to go in at any time, however the people who resided within could not come out.

The people here were literally prisoners due to their "scrapped" nature, unable to reside within the canon world of their respective movie-verse. Vanellope had asked multiple times why something couldn't be done to make the inhabitants be able to leave, but Ralph had no answer for her. She still liked to visit here, but today she was tied up with some Disney Princess "stuff", as she called it.

Ralph walked to the door that led to the dressing area, where all the conceptual clothing was kept; Felix's yellow shirt was there, along with Vanellope's racing suit with the orange and blue details (she didn't much care for it), were only a couple of the different items available to be used. For some reason, non-sentient objects such as the clothes could be removed from here and into the canon movie-verse, but the conscious-minded people could not. Ralph supposed it had to do with the fact that the clothes were associated with one of the canon characters (like himself), and therefore the boundary between the two worlds did not register those things as 'foreign'. That was his guess, not that he was sure if that was correct or not. The worlds of concept art ran on a completely different set of laws than the rest of Disney World did, after all.

Ralph carefully hung the tiny dress on an empty hanger and placed it in Vanellope's section of the over-sized closet. He nodded in self-satisfaction that he hadn't destroyed the entire room, then turned around with a gasp, his hand clutching his chest right above his heart.

"O-oh, hi, Lady Go Go," he fumbled out, composing himself after his bit of fright. "I'm just, uh, returning the dress that Vanellope borrowed for that wedding we went to."

The voluptuous singer-dancer held her head up to look at Ralph, a curious smile on her face. As a conceptual character, she had more than one form she could take, the most common being the violet-skinned beauty with long flowing platinum-blonde hair and a giant tire-shaped sun hat on. One of her eyes was hidden by her hair, giving her a flirty peek-a-boo look, her pouty lips darkened with a black sheer gloss. Sometimes she would switch to her tanned-skin/white dress form, but she usually prefered her purple skin to make herself look exotic.

_'Oh, I forgot all about her taking that. Turbo married, eh?' _She cocked a hip and placed a hand on it, shaking her head._ 'That's something I'll never understand. Especially since the last time I saw him, he said I was worse than a 'glitch' to my face. Such a rude little troll, he was."_

Ralph chuckled awkwardly at the memory: It had been last November, when everyone had first discovered that they were in fact movie characters. Mickey Mouse had just finished explaining the situation to them, including why Turbo was even still alive, and had taken them (the 'Core Four' and Turbo) on a grand tour of the concept art area to further their knowledge on 'who' and 'what' they were. Turbo was still very much a bitter grouch and most unpleasant to be around at the time, and once he'd learned about 'scrapped' characters and how they couldn't leave the area, he'd insulted Lady Go Go without a second thought. Ralph had been forced to pick the gray man up by the scruff of his suit and carry him out, leaving him with some Oreo guards back in Game Central Station so he wouldn't cause anymore problems.

Apparently, Go Go still held a grudge.

"Yeah, well," the wrecker shrugged, not really sure what to say. "Let's just say he's changed since then."

Go Go gave him a look that told him she didn't buy it, but she swished her hair out of her face while looking off to the side to signal that she no longer wished to discuss it._ 'Where is Vanellope anyway? She usually comes with you.'_

She could not speak, not like a normal person could anyway. She had never been given a voice actor, like Bobby Dunderson had been for example; Cornelius Cobb used King Candy's voice because of some confusion with the deleted scene that featured him (which was really the 'king' in disguise, not the real Cobb). The characters that had no voices could still 'talk' telekinetically, though there wasn't any actual 'voice' to be heard; the only characters able to 'hear' them were Mickey Mouse, a few other members of his cabinet, and then all of the characters that were present within that respective movie. The best way to describe it was how Peter Pan was able to understand Tinkerbell despite not speaking in words. When Lady Go Go spoke, it reminded Ralph of piano music, with different beats and tempos to match her mood.

"Yeah, she's busy with some mandatory princess meeting," Ralph chuckled, scratching at the side of his head with one hand. "Boy, this place is eerie when it's empty. No Candy Ravers or nobody out here."

Go Go shrugged, being used to it. _'They prefer Bobby's place. More noise. They'll come back when they get tired of the 'likes'.' _

"Ah."

Ralph felt more uneasy the longer he stood here, bunching a fist up to cough into. He never knew entirely what to say to her for some reason; it sounded mean, but she creeped him out sometimes. Out of all the 'scrapped' characters, she was the one that acted the most resentful about it, sometimes even depressed if you caught her on a bad day. Possibly because she was written to be a vibrant, lively person and yet was stuck here without even a voice to sing with.

"WELL, guess I'll be heading out now," Ralph said in a tone that more than suggested he was trying to politely find a way to excuse himself, backing up towards the exit even. "Uh, tell Bobby and Cornelius 'hi' when you see them."

The would-be singer smiled faintly, nodding in response. Go Go waved Ralph off as he said his good-bye; after he left, she sighed and made her way over to the large stage in the concert room. Her fingers reached out and touched the microphone stand there, a hint of a smile on her lips.

_'Some day...some day, I will have a voice. And I'll bust out of here and show everyone that I'm more than just 'scrapped'.' _Her hands clenched around the base of the stand just underneath the microphone, her narrowed in determination._ 'If the likes of TURBO can leave freely and get rewarded for it, then I will see to it that 'I' get my own happy ending...no matter what the price.'_

* * *

_March 8, 2014 ~ The Real World_

It's been just over two months since Turbo and I were married; like the complete dorks we are, we've been celebrating our monthly anniversaries, having had our second one a little over a week ago with a short day trip to Texas. I'm sure we'll quit doing these once we hit our one year anniversary, but right now we're having fun with the monthly ones.

We'd gone on our honeymoon back in January, spending a week next to a NASCAR track where Turbs got to make good on his Christmas present. He got to learn how to drive a genuine stock car and raced around for a couple of hours. The crazy, excited grin he'd had on his face after he got out of that car was only a precursor to how excitable he was going to be the _rest_ of our trip. I didn't think he'd ever calm down.

February was the month of my birthday, and no Turbs didn't eat my cake this year. He also didn't force me to go on a chocolate spending spree with him for Valentine's Day. We went out and ate dinner like civilized people on both days, then what we did after that is none of your business. You know, it's strange how being married takes a lot of the shyness out of you. I'm still a little weird about PDA, but at home, I could care less. I think I was being all fruity about it pre-marriage because of my stupid ex-boyfriend's habits still having an effect on me, but he's not around anymore so let's not dwell on him.

Anyway, Turbo had finally completed his online education to become a driving instructor. Mr. Boddy said the next slot to start teaching a class would be on Monday, so Turbs was both anticipating and dreading it. He wants to do his part in paying bills and also so he can buy some things for himself without having to ask me for the money. At the same time, he's been worried that the people in his classes might not take him seriously because he's animated...an animated _villain_, to be precise.

"Turbs, I wish you'd relax already," I said to him as we laid together on the couch, with me snuggled on top of him while he flipped through the channels. "I'm sure once the initial awkwardness goes away, then the class will be smooth sailing."

"Nobody 'sails smoothly' in their first driving class," he replied, his eyes staring ahead at the TV, but I could tell he wasn't paying attention. He was flipping through channels so fast, you couldn't even see what was on!

"That's not what I was talking about." I rested my head on top of his shoulder, wrapping my arms around his torso better. "I meant about you getting accepted. After all, you've been living in my world for over a year now, I think everyone's seen you by now."

"I still get funny looks sometimes," he said blankly, finally turning the TV off. He dropped the remote to the carpeted floor and wrapped his arms around me while dropping his head back on his pillow. "And accepting that I really exist is different than accepting me as their authoritative figure."

"Oh, I'm sure you'll come up with a way to make them listen," I smiled at him, trying to sound positive. "Just be your usual, charming self."

He smiled faintly at that and lolled his head towards mine to rest there. "Not everyone is _you_, blondie, but I'll give it a shot." He sighed heavily, then added, "Aren't you worried that we won't see each other as often? What with me working during the day, and you working at night..."

I felt a little pang of nervous energy in my stomach. I'd thought about that myself, to be honest. "Well, it's not like we'll never see each other," I finally said after a moment. "There may be a few days in a row that we don't see each other that often, but we'll still have some off days that are the same."

"Yeah, you're right. I just don't want anything to mess up what we have, you know?"

"Turbs..." I smiled at him lovingly. "After everything we went through last year? I think if we can survive through _that_, we can survive through anything. A work schedule difference is a lot less dramatic than a cybug-Nicelander, if you ask me."

He chuckled deep, vibrating down through his chest so I could feel it. "I knew I married you for a reason."

I laughed and shifted myself so I could lay on his stomach more comfortably, picking my head up off his chest so I could lean in and give him a kiss. I pulled back enough to look in his softly glowing eyes, sighing a little to myself. "Just _one_ reason?"

Turbo smirked at me and ran his hands through my hair, letting his fingers just barely touch any skin so I'd get the shivers. "Yeah, just one."

I knew he was baiting me to either say or do something, so I purposely gave in. "You..._sure_ about that?"

One of my legs 'accidentally' rubbed on him a certain way, making his grin bigger. He held me tight then flipped me over on my back really quick to make us switch places, eliciting a round of surprised giggles out of me. My hands went around the back of his head to massage his scalp while he gazed down at me with that recognizable mischievous grin of his. I still get all flustered when he looks at me like that, and I could feel my face getting hot.

"Since you asked so nicely," he said in a quiet whisper, the faint trace of a smile still present on his face, "the reason is that I love you."

I felt a shudder run through me; even though we say that to each other all the time, it never gets old, and I still get this warm surge plow through me when he says it. I never thought it was possible to love and _be_ loved this much until Turbs came along.

"I love you too," I said back quietly, my hands coming down to cup his face gently just in time for him to drop his head down to give me one of those really good kisses that serves as a prelude for other things. His hands slid back around my shoulders to hug me to him, and I wrapped one of my legs around him to get more comfortable.

You know, if _showing_ someone how much you love them isn't the best thing in the world, then it's pretty darn close. I can't imagine a life where we _didn't_ love each other, and I pray we never have to experience it.

* * *

_So that was just a small taste of the world of the concept art area, which will be further explored in later installments. I don't own anything that was mentioned during that scene, but I did have to make up Lady Go Go's personality/mannerisms since she's not even in a deleted scene to watch in order to get a baseline on her. Hopefully none of this was boring and you guys stick around to see how everything plays out!_


	2. The Magical World of Employment

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed/faved/followed so far! I wasn't expecting such a strong reaction for some reason lol. **

_Race-It Roxie:__ No, Lady Go Go is the property of Disney :) She was a deleted character. You can look her up on the Wreck-It Ralph wiki! Her purple-skinned form is the one I'm using for the story. All the characters in the concept art world are all Disney property, including Go Go, Bobby Dunderson, Cornelius Cobb, etc._

_apple:__ Well, she's not evil or hateful like Gene was, just bitter about being 'scrapped'. Her actual personality will come out the next few times I write her._

_Madeira Lemondrop__: Glad you like it! Hope you stick around :) I got big plans for this one._

_Guest__: Thank you, I'm pretty excited to write for these 'new' characters. I think it'll be fun :)_

_ShayCandyBar714__: Thanks! It took me a while to get a grasp on her personality. She won't be in EVERY chapter, but I'll do my best with her. Glad you like so far :)_

_DarkMeow159__: I've never really thought much about concept art and scrapped concepts before, but since I'm obsessed with WIR, I liked finding out as much as I could about the story process. It's almost like they deleted a whole movie in favor of what they showed us on the big screen!_

_dalek__: Yeah, as far as not being able to leave the area, they're like glitches. They don't do the visible glitching thing though like Vanellope was doing in the movie, where she'd turn blue and jolt around. I have plans though :P Also, glad you are liking 'The Path Not Taken'! It was nice to see someone reading that one._

_That Guest Person:__ I couldn't help myself and just go ahead and start writing XD Yeah, Go Go is going to be a different type of "villain" than Gene was, who outright hated Turbo along with other villains. She doesn't personally hate Turbo, she just feels kinda miffed that he has a good life and she doesn't have much of a life at all._

_TurboLover__: LOL I will...consider your command :P No promises lol. I have had several people ask me that though. Glad to see you came back! I wondered about you a couple times._

_Ellie:__ Happy birthday! :D and glad you are enjoying so far! I think I'm going to have fun with Go Go, as far as fleshing her out._

* * *

**One More Turbo-Tastic Day at a Time**

_Turbo's POV_

I was street-racing with the late Paul Walker (rest in peace, dude), and I was just about to pass him up for the first place position when-

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

I popped my eyes open and stared at the white ceiling that hung above me, and then realized that I was still in bed. Ughhhh…

"You won't get lucky next time, Walker," I groaned before turning my alarm's infernal beeping off.

Blondie wasn't here as she had to work last night, but she should be home in about fifteen more minutes. In other words, I need to hurry up and do what I need to do in the bathroom before she gets in there and hogs it for about half an hour getting ready for bed.

I rolled out bed, stumbling towards the bathroom door like a zombie who just rose from his grave and nearly blinded myself with the bathroom light. Kitty had heard me get up so now she was rubbing herself around my ankles and purring really loud like she had a little motor in her. Splashing some cold water in my face woke me up more, and I sighed heavily as I stared at myself in the mirror. Today was my first day on the job at Mr. Boddy's driving school. I'm not gonna lie, I'm a little nervous about it.

Don't get me wrong, I won't have a problem getting up there and talking about driving to a bunch of people; that would be Blondie's issue. No, MY problem dealt with being accepted by everyone so that they would even listen to me. After all, and I believe I've mentioned this before, one of the core attributes of my character is having an issue with being rejected. I crashed a game plus my own because of it, you know. And yes, I know that it was all 'scripted' or whatever, but-

"Turbs?"

I was so busy monologuing that I hadn't heard the door unlock or open, but now I heard it shut and lock back, plus the sound of Blondie putting some of her things away in the kitchen.

"In the bathroom, hang on."

"No, it's okay, take your time."

She sounded exhausted, which isn't anything new. I know she acts like she has oodles of free time when she's there at the hospital, but her job is actually physically demanding. Some days she comes home with cramps in her shoulders or calves and has to either pull a heating pad out or asks me to give her a massage.

And no, I don't mind giving massages…or getting them.

Anyway, I did my bathroom business and washed my hands and all that other stuff, before coming out back through the bedroom and then into the kitchen area. Blondie was busy in the pantry/laundry area putting our basket of dirty clothes on the wash, so I went up behind her and gave her a hug.

"Morning," I told her, giving her a little squeeze before I let her go. "Hard night?"

"Same as usual," she replied with a sigh, shutting the lid down on the washer before turning it on. "If a daytime spot at a clinic opens up, I just might take that instead."

"At least we'd both be sort of on the same schedule then."

I opened up a cabinet and grabbed a pack of chocolate Pop-Tarts, then another cabinet so I could grab a glass for the milk. I sat down with everything while Blondie shuffled her way to the bathroom, her eyes half-closed from being so tired.

"No telling when that'll happen though," she said as she grabbed her pajamas out of the dresser. "Until then, we'll just make do like we normally do."

She headed in the bathroom and shut the door partially closed before running the shower water. "What time do you need to leave?" she called out loud enough for me to hear.

"In about twenty minutes."

"Oh, you got plenty of time. I won't take long."

I finished eating in the meantime and had just finished putting my dishes away when I heard Blondie turn the shower off. Geez, she wasn't kidding about not taking a long time. The bathroom sink came on and the sound of teeth brushing could be heard; afterward, she finally emerged. She had her big fluffy bathrobe on and a towel around her head to keep her hair from dripping everywhere. I don't know what it is about the shower, but there's something about it that makes people look about a hundred times more attractive than they already do, and Blondie's definitely no exception.

"Too bad I have to go to work," I grinned at her, going up to wrap my arms around her shoulders while she leaned in to rest her head against the crook of my neck and hug me back.

"Oh please," she scoffed but I heard the smile in her voice. "Like I have the energy for anything but sleeping right now."

"You wouldn't have to do anything."

"That's really tempting," she sighed, "not to mention cruel, telling me something like that when you're getting ready to leave."

I chuckled and gave her another squeeze, patting her backside a couple times. "Sorry, I'll make it up to you later."

I gave her a kiss on the top of her head before she peeled herself off of me so I could go to bathroom again to finish up. I brushed my teeth and dug around in my section of the closet to find my clothes that Blondie got me for work purposes. I don't have to wear a suit or anything (thank Walt), but I did have a pair of nice dark denim pants, some brown leather shoes, and then a cream-colored button-up shirt with red pinstripes running vertically. She knows I like red, so she tries to find shirts that have some kind of red somewhere in it, even if it's in small doses like in this shirt.

"I don't look like a dork, do I?" I asked her once I came out into the bedroom, where she was sitting on the edge of the bed.

Blondie slid off the bed to stand up and reached her hands out to fix my collar where it was turned wrong. "You look fine," she assured me, "but the shirt looks better like this." She unexpectedly lowered her hands down to quickly rip the shirt out from where I'd just tucked it into the pants.

"Geez, woman!" I yelped out of shock, putting my hands on top of hers. "I know I said I'd make it up to you later, but I didn't mean so soon!"

Blondie's face crinkled into a grin and she started laughing. "I think your mind's more in the gutter than mine is. I was just making you look better. Most guys don't tuck these types of shirts in unless your my dad's age or you're going somewhere with a dress code."

"Oh."

She sighed quietly and fingered at one of the buttons near the edge of the shirt. "Now, if you were just coming home, then MAYBE I wouldn't have stopped where I did."

I didn't have time to really react or comment to that (what a pity), before she put her hands on either side of my head and gave me a quick kiss. She spun me around towards the bedroom door and started marching me out.

"Now, you don't want to make a bad first impression and get to work late on your very first day," she told me, grabbing a bag off of the counter to shove at me. "I made you a lunch while you were getting ready, but if you don't want it, you don't have to have it."

"Thanks, Blondie," I smiled at her before giving her a kiss back. I grabbed my car keys, spinning the keyring around on my finger, before opening the door. She wished me good luck and then I was off to the magical world of employment.

* * *

As it turns out, the magical world of employment is actually Hell in disguise. The only difference is that you get paid.

But I'm getting ahead of myself. Let's start at the beginning.

Everything started off turbo-tastically. I was cruising down the road in my Corvette and blaring some Nirvana out of my speakers before I pulled into the school's parking lot. I killed the engine, and then hopped out of the car while swinging my keys into my pocket. I saw Mr. Boddy's car was already here so I decided to check in for a visit before I went to the classroom. Okay, in all actuality, there are only two classrooms, and that's just because that's how the building was already designed. I can't remember what it used to be before. Who cares anyway?

Anyway, I headed inside and even though he already knew I was coming, Mr. Boddy still was really ecstatic to see me. Blondie doesn't call him a fanboy for nothing. It kinda creeps me out sometimes, but I don't want to hurt the man's feelings since he's the guy who's gonna be signing my checks.

"Oh good, you made it!" he said, jumping up from his desk in the only office this place had.

He came around to shake my hand really hard like he always does, enough to shake ME all over. I put on a friendly grin, trying to remember my manners, and also trying to keep from toppling over from the shaking.

"Of course I made it," I responded, gently pulling my hand out of his and wiping it on the front part of my pants. His hands are always clammy, and I have to force myself not to visibly cringe when he shakes my hand. "Couldn't wait to get here."

"That's great, really it is, boy, you have no idea how happy I am that you're finally working here!" he spat out hurriedly, pushing his glasses onto his nose better as he waved me along to follow him down the corridor. "Here, let me show you where the room is so you can get a feel of the place."

The building itself wasn't much to speak of. The tiles are in need of buffing and waxing, the ceiling has little cobwebs in the corners, some of the lights flicker, the walls are covered in that really old and tacky plywood stuff that Blondie says people used in the 70s and 80s. We passed an old bulletin board that had some out-of-date pamphlets tacked to it, including some old posters with little animal mascots on it pointing at some driving rules. What is this, kindergarten? Yeesh. Looked like something Fix-It would use at HIS school if he were to have one.

"I know it's not the most modern building in the world, but hey, I don't get a lot of benefits running the joint, you know?" Mr. Boddy was telling me, though I think he was mostly talking to just hear himself talk. "I keep filing paperwork for things, but do they read it? Do they ever send me a little extra dough to keep this place up and running? Nooooo."

He pushed open the door that opened up to the classroom, then switched on the flickering light to brighten it up. I coughed a few times at the stuffy atmosphere; inside was a table meant to be the teacher's desk plus a few student desks, then an old chalkboard. There was also an old box-style television sitting on a rolling cart shoved in the corner of the room with some plastic over it. There were a collection of video cassette tapes sitting on the bottom rack of the cart…for those of you who don't know, that's what people used before DVDs were made.

"Yeah, sorry about the, uh, stuffiness. I cut the AC off when no one's using the room to save on bills." He laughed as though that was some kind of joke, then he cleared his throat to quit. "Anywho, just go on in and make yourself at home. The class should be here in about fifteen minutes, and I already explained that you're the new guy and to be nice. Today's the remedial class, so…good luck."

He patted my shoulder and headed back down the hall. 'Good luck'? Oh brother, I wonder what he meant by THAT. I decided to go inside, flipping through the instruction manual that was left on the table. It had a fine layer of dust on it, so I blew it off, and then sneezed.

"Geez, I ought to make Blondie come up here and help me clean up," I muttered to myself as I strolled around the room. Each student's chair had a smaller version of the teacher's manual on them so they could follow along. I wonder how many people I was going to have.

* * *

I am going to kill these people.

No, not really. I swore off murder a long time ago. Never fear.

Where do I begin? Let's see, I have six people total in this class. First, they wanted to know if I was real. After spending twenty minutes explaining that I wasn't a hallucination or a psycho in costume, they all wanted to know how Disney World worked. Okay, fair enough, everyone else wants to know the same thing so I briefly explained it.

Then, they started getting REALLY annoying. I'm not going to bother learning their names because they don't deserve being called by the names their mothers gave them.

Braids is called as such because she has waist-length black hair that she has in two braids hanging down her back. She likes to pop her gum every ten seconds and pull it out with her fingers to twist around and talks in this super fake Jersey accent like she's hot stuff or something. She's not.

"Hey, gray man, when's lunch?" she asked me boredly as she slumped in her seat. Her jacked up teeth that were in dire need of braces showed every time she talked, and it made me want to cringe.

We were in the middle of watching a video about road signs when she asked this. I gave her a glare from my seat to make her shut up. "It's only nine-thirty. And stop calling me that."

She shrugged. "So? I'm hungry."

"Yo, I could use some body fuel also," replied Heavy Metal, who had on a leather vest and a DOG COLLAR of all things on. Yes, a dog collar with spikes. What the freakin' heck. His leather pants were on too tight, and he had cowboy spurs on his boots. He had said the reason he was taking this class again was because he kept wanting to do daredevil stunts without a license. The cops didn't approve of his 'creative talents', so he had to come here or go to jail. Go figure.

"Lunch is at noon like everyone else in the world's is," I stated firmly, clenching my fingers together in front of me as I sat at my table.

"Actually, some people have lunch at either eleven or at one o'clock," replied Know-It-All. He thought he already knew all this stuff and had no clue why he was in this remedial class. He "corrected" me twice already only for me to prove him wrong, so ha! Jerk. He has these square glasses on that I think he just wears as an accessory, and he's wearing this yellow t-shirt with a palm tree on it. He's probably the youngest in here; he can't be more than nineteen.

I smirked lightly. "Yeah, one o'clock sounds like an even BETTER lunchtime."

Princess Wanna-Be whined like a baby and stomped her foot. "I don't want to wait that long!"

Why do I call her this? Because she looks and acts like one. She has fake platinum blonde hair, thick mascara and eyeliner on that makes her look like she got punched in the face, big pink lips, and a really tight pink dress on with loads of costume jewelry to accent it. Did I mention the three inch heels? Forgive me, she has those on too.

I hissed my breath through my teeth, trying to play nice. "Then watch the video and be quiet."

"We already know this junk though!" argued Know-It-All, throwing a hand up towards the TV.

"Then why are you in this class?" I smiled at him like the smart-aleck I am.

"Will you guys shut up!" She-Beast roared at everyone, her dark frizzy curls bouncing as she flipped her head around to face her idiotic classmates. She wore a look of unbridled fury thanks to those untamed eyebrows of hers, and her ever-present scowl was directed at everyone in the room. She had on a football jersey for the LSU team and track pants on. "If this class runs late and I miss picking my kids up from school because of you morons, I'm going to slam all of you!"

Thank you, She-Beast. We would never be friends outside of class, but I'm kinda grateful that she's doing the yelling for me.

Mouse Girl, who never speaks and is the complete opposite of She-Beast, squeaked in her seat and cowered down a little. She's short and scrawny a lot like Blondie's best friend is, and has long brown hair pulled back in a low ponytail and has a lot of layered clothing on for some reason. I can see her literally shaking in her seat, but I doubt it's from any chill. She's probably the only one in the room I don't feel like strangling right now.

Everyone hushed up regardless, and I sighed before taking a look at my watch. Time cannot go fast enough. I'd rather be at my 'haunted' school, where I race around in the parking lot when I get bored. I really miss racing sometimes.

Maybe I'm not as cut out for this human way of life as I thought.

* * *

_Looks like Turbo has his hands full with these clowns. Hehe._


	3. My New Invisible Yard Decoration

_DarkMeow159__: Yes, I will gladly admit that I'm obsessed with this movie XD I've never bought so much movie merchandise before in my life. _

_Race-It Roxie__: When I think of 'flash', I think of a sudden burst of bright light, so I'm not sure what you mean by it being turbo-related lol_

_That Guest Person__: lol yeah they are like the Breakfast Club from Hell XD It was unintentional at first, but then I decided to roll with it once I realized that's technically what was I doing anyway lol_

_TurboLover__: mmm I wouldn't say they were based on any one specific person...I have known several people of those 'character types' before in my life though!_

* * *

**One More Turbo-Tastic Day at a Time**

"Okay, folks!" Mickey Mouse began as the cast of _Wreck-It Ralph_, minor characters included, gathered before him in the center of the Game Central Station. "Now that everyone's here, I'd like to discuss a few changes that we implemented into all of the movie-verses."

A few people murmured amongst themselves as Mickey pressed a button to reveal a large holographic display screen behind him. On it were a few menu options and folders which were all categorized in multiple ways that the denizens of Game Central Station were initially confused on.

"Hey, it looks like a video game menu!" Vanellope suddenly chirped from her spot on Ralph's shoulder, pointing excitedly at the screen. "I bet you tap it with your finger and other stuff pops up, huh?"

"That is correct," Mickey nodded. "This is the home screen that you are looking at right now. Each of these folders represent different ways of searching for the location in which you wish to travel to. For example, if you wish to visit Snow White's movie-verse, you can either search for her movie alphabetically, or by genre, or by which era of animation it was released in."

He used one gloved finger to select one of the folders, which led to a new screen displaying some new options. "Continuing to use Snow White for an example, you can flip through each of the locations you wish to visit and select one. Once you have made your decision, the display will turn itself into a walk-through portal, allowing you to step through and visit that movie-verse."

"Isn't that how Pixar World works?" asked Felix, who was standing next to Ralph and slightly in front of Calhoun.

"Yes, we decided to implement their mode of trans-movie travel into Disney World. I must admit, I'm not sure why we delayed the progress so long. Much easier this way."

"Hold it, so people just can pop up in the middle of our game?" Calhoun questioned in a slightly annoyed tone. "Litwak keeps this place up and running for the other humans here. I can't have some yahoo tourist running around in the middle of gameplay when the cybugs are out."

"Oh, you can opt to have the location disabled on the shortcut menu if you wish," Mickey said to her. "Right now, the default setting allows all locations to be visited, but if you don't want anyone near the dangerous spots, then we can always deactivate it."

Calhoun nodded curtly in response, getting the answer she wanted.

"The large hub that those of you who have flight abilities use is still in service," Mickey decided to add. "You still have to have the passcode to enter in and out of it, so nothing has changed as far as that goes. This new station is to help ease the travel accommadations of those who are unable to use the old transporter," he nodded at Ralph during this part, "or people who have no way of transportation whatsoever."

"Hey, Stinkbrain, now you don't have to have Mickey come and get you every time we want to go somewhere!" Vanellope exclaimed happily, a huge smile on her face.

Ralph however wore a look of uncertainty. "So that means that anyone can come and go as they please, no matter what their intent is. Like Gene."

The large wrecker, along with everyone else there, turned their heads towards the disgraced mayor of Niceland. Gene held his hands up in a defensive stance, narrowing his beady eyes at his movie's protagonist.

"Hey, I've been behaving myself, I'll have you know," he felt the need to remind everyone. "Besides, I'm still under this house arrest thing, so it's not like I can go jump into whatever movie I want. Right?"

His question was directed at Mickey, who nodded in agreement as everyone turned their attention back to him. "Gene is quite right, fellas. If he were to attempt leaving this movie-verse, the system would block him."

"That's great and all, but what about other characters who wish to do something similar?" Calhoun wanted to know. "Gene can't be the only renegade in all of Disney."

"Yeah, like the villains," Gene muttered grouchily, though no one bothered to waste time responding.

"Oh, there's still safety protocols in check," Mickey assured everyone. "You have to be pre-approved to travel. Ralph, being the main protagonist, will be in charge of deciding who amongst you can use the system. I, of course, have to agree with the requests just as an added measure. At this point, anyone considered 'dangerous' isn't allowed, such as, for example, Maleficent, unless I specifically allow her to."

Ralph scratched at the back of his head, not really liking the idea of having more responsibility as the movie's lead. "I...well, I don't have a problem with anyone here visiting other places if they want. Except Gene, of course."

The martini guzzler pointedly rolled his eyes, earning him a slap on his shoulder by a nearby Deanna. Vanellope donned a thoughtful expression, then asked,

"Hey, what about places like Dreamworks, Nickelodeon and the like? Can we visit them also?"

Candlehead bounced up and down from her place in the crowd. "Ooh, yeah, then we can visit _My Little Pony_! Or _Strawberry Shortcake_! Or _Care Bears_!"

"Forget those sissies, I wanna visit _The Simpsons_ and _Family Guy_!" Gloyd commented loudly.

Calhoun stuck her fingers in her mouth and let out a piercing whistle, causing everyone in the room to wince and cover their ears. "Knock it off, cavities, let the Mouse finish explaining this newfangled technology before we make any nutty crossover field trips!"

"Thank you, sergeant," Mickey said, giving her an almost fearful glance before he turned his attention back to the display screen. "Now to answer Vanellope's question, yes. It is possible to go to other worlds outside of Disney World. However, those trips would have to be authorized by myself and whoever is in charge of the other world."

"But we don't have to do that with Pixar World," Felix pointed out, a curious look on his face. "We can go in there as much as we want as it is."

"That's because we're on friendly terms, being neighbors and having business arrangements, so on and so forth," Mickey explained briefly, not feeling like going through a history of the two companies' past together. "Think of it like the humans having passports to visit other countries, and Pixar World would be the one place that we wouldn't need a passport to."

Ralph stayed silent for a moment, then he asked, "Is it possible to visit the Real World from this-" He made an unsure hand motion towards the display hub. "Thing?"

All the eyes in the room went back towards Mickey, who had his hands clasped in front of him. "We decided to allow access to the Real World for purposes of making communication with the humans in charge of making the movies easier. Writers, directers, those sort of people. However, if you wish to visit there for recreational purposes, you need to go through me first. A special passcode will be given to you if I grant you permission, which may either be a permanent pass or a one-time only one depending on the circumstances."

"But how would we get back home?" asked Felix. "The Real World isn't going to have one of these hubs for us to tap around on in order to return to our rightful movie-verses."

"Actually, there are," Mickey answered him. "It's invisible to the human eye. Wherever you go in the Real world, there will be a digital pad that only we characters can see. When you want to come back home, you have to go to the place you came in at."

"Blah blah blah, so we still need permission to go places, but it'll all be easier to get to once we have it," Vanellope said boredly, growing tired of all the technical talk. She had her her head leaned against Ralph's while she twirled one of her hoodie strings between her fingers. "That about sum it up, Mic?"

The Mouse sighed quietly at getting verbally dismissed by a child, but then again he was accustomed to adults doing the same thing. "Yes, that's pretty much it. Of course if anyone has a question, feel free to call me."

No one seemed to have any questions at the time, so Mickey took the oppurtunity to take his leave. "Well, I need to go visit the_ Frozen_ cast and give them the run-down. Take care everybody!"

He swiped his hands on the display panel, the castle from _Frozen_ making an appearance on the screen. Everyone lightly gasped as he disappeared, the display going back to the home page as soon as he was gone.

"Well, what do you think, Ralph?" Felix asked the protagonist as everyone began to break off into their preferred groups of friends. "I think it's rather nifty to have all these destinations available with just a touch of a finger."

"It's definitely less cumbersome than the original method," Ralph had to agree. "But I don't know. We'll have to see how it works out before I make any real judgment."

* * *

_The Real World_

I wasn't quite sound asleep when Turbo came home; he didn't say anything when he came in, and he slid onto the blanket and gently collapsed on me in my prone position. I had my face snug against my pillow, and I cracked my eyes open when he laid on me, his head resting sideways right between my shoulder blades. He was attempting to hug me, but since I was buried under the covers, it was a little difficult for him to do. I yawned and stretched out my legs, wiggling my toes, before relaxing back down.

"I didn't mean to wake you," he said quietly as he kept partially laying on me.

"I don't know what else you expected to happen after flopping on me. But it's okay, I was already kind of awake," I assured him groggily, closing my eyes again. "How was the first day on the job? Anyone bring an apple for the teacher?"

I heard him scoff, which didn't seem like a good sign. "Yeah, I got six _rotten_ apples. Those people were intolerable. It's virtually impossible to teach them _anything_."

I heaved a sigh before shifting myself away from him so I could roll over. He settled down next to me, and I scooted over closer once I was facing him, all the blankets still separating us. He looked both irritated and disappointed at how his first day went. I smiled lightly at him and reached one of my hands out to run through his hair. He exhaled softly and lowered his eyelids lazily, making an effort to relax.

"Turbs, the first day is always the worst. You just have to get used to being around them."

"I don't _want_ to get used to them," he grumpily replied, avoiding my gaze and staring down at our feet. "All I wanted was this nice, obedient class to share all my knowledge with, and I get a bunch of rejects who all squabble with each other and take nothing seriously."

I slowly cracked my face into a smile and chuckled. "You were the same way when you first got here. Always wanting to argue with me even though I was trying to help you become a sociable person."

Turbs lazily smiled back, closing his eyes momentarily as if to visualize the memory. "Yeah. I guess I _am_ being a little unfair. And I suppose if I had really had to go through with the class just so I could get my license, I'd be pretty gripey too."

"Yeah, not everyone gets celebrity treatment," I joked, scooting over closer so I could nudge my head against his. "At least you didn't come home crying like I did when I worked at McDonald's."

"I'd be crying too if I had to work in that grease bucket," he replied with a light smirk, throwing an arm around me for an awkward hug. "I think you should come with me and help clean the place up. Maybe getting rid of the cobwebs will somehow cleanse these people of their idiocy."

"I don't know about _that_," I said with a laugh, "but since I helped you clean up the last school that we visited, I suppose I can help with this one."

"Hey, at least this one won't have homeless bums hiding in it."

I snickered at the memory of Turbo scaring that poor homeless guy last year. "Or raiding vending machines?"

"If anyone's raiding the vending machine, it'll be Mr. Boddy."

I laughed even though that was a rather rude thing to say. I decided since I wasn't going to be sleeping anymore today, I might as well get up. I stretched out while under the covers and then sat up, picking up one of Turbo's hands to pull him up too.

"I'm kinda in the mood for milkshakes, wanna go grab some?"

Turbs gave me one of his signature grins, and I knew I'd said the right thing. He pulled me in for a tight hug, then gave my shoulder a kiss before he literally swept me off the bed. I had a fit of giggles before dropping my feet to the carpet, keeping my arms wrapped around his shoulders.

"You know me too well," he smiled at me.

"Are you complaining?" I replied with a smirk, bopping him gently in the nose before I broke away to head into our closet. Can't go out wearing pajamas after all.

Long story short, we headed outside and that's when Turbs gave the side yard a funny look. He wrinkled his nose and had his head cocked over, staring at something. I looked too, but I didn't see anything that seemed out of place.

"You see that?" he asked curiously, walking slowly into the yard itself.

"What are you talking about?" I asked in return, slowly moving to stand by him. I glanced around again, but saw nothing out of the ordinary. "It's just the usual dirt, grass, and trees. And parking lot."

"You don't see this huge display screen?" he nearly shrieked at me, waving his hands out in front of him as if trying to show me something. "It's right here in front of us, plain as day!"

I blinked a few times, then I turned my head towards him. "Turbs, I'm near-sighted, but not blind. There's nothing there! Is this some kind of lame joke?"

He stared at me as if I had gone insane, then he turned his attention back in front of him. "Maybe it's something only characters can see," he muttered under his breath. "You remember how at Pixar World, you used that computer display thing to select where you were going?"

I nodded my head, though I still wasn't sure what he was going on about.

"That kinda looks like what's here in the yard," he said, stroking his chin thoughtfully as he went around in a large circle around this invisible...whatever it was...as if to inspect it. "I didn't see it when I came home though, so it must be something new that just popped up."

The idea of having an invisible portal next to my apartment made me feel uneasy. "What if something dangerous comes out of that thing?" I worried out loud. "And why the heck is it even here anyway?"

"I don't know," Turbs replied, shaking his head with confusion. "Mickey might would know."

"Of course, _he_ knows, he's probably the genius who put it here."

* * *

I'd finally gotten in touch with Mickey after Turbs and I had gone to get milkshakes. We were currently in our living room on the couch, talking to the Mouse on speaker.

"_Oh gosh, I hadn't even thought about a portal being there at your apartment_," Mickey said to us, sounding almost sheepish. "_I suppose it's there because that's where Turbo usually comes and goes between your place is Disney World_."

He briefly explained the updated transportation device to us over the phone. He sounded slightly weary while discussing it, probably due to having had to talk about it to other people all day.

"_In any case, it's nothing to really worry about,"_ he assured us once he was done. "_Don't be thinking that it isn't safe to stay there. Queen Grimhilde isn't going to pop up at your front door with poisoned apples, or anything of that nature_."

"Gee, what a relief," Turbo replied dryly. "Though I guess if I ever had a reason to go back, this makes it a hundred times easier."

"_That was the intent, to make things easier. If you ever do wish to come visit, just use it like normal. But if you wish to return to the Real World, you'd need to get a passcode from me. I could give you a permanent one actually since you LIVE there_." Mickey paused to yawn. "_Sorry, I've been up all day talking about this process with all the movie-verses. I haven't been home very long_."

"Oh, okay. Thanks for talking to us," I said before we hung up on each other. I sighed and reclined back against Turbo's side, curling my legs up under me. "Well, you think it'll be okay?"

He shrugged in an uncertain manner. "I guess. I mean, it has safety protocols embedded in it. I just hope someone smart like me doesn't learn to hack it."

I lightly laughed at him and punched him gently in the side. "You're still kinda conceited, but I love you." I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

He scoffed playfully and rested his head on mine. "And you're still kind of a worrywart, but I love you too."

* * *

_Updates might be a little slow because of the holidays :/_


	4. A Glimmer of the Future

_Oh my goodness, so sorry this took so long to get updated! Also, thank you to everyone who cast in a vote for the twins' names! The winning pair of names will appear soon, I promise! Right now, it's a secret ;) *sneaky laugh*_

* * *

**One More Turbo-Tastic Day at a Time**_  
_

_"The important thing to remember is that YOU are in charge of these people, and you can't let them walk all over you!"_

"I feel like walking all over THEM, to be honest."

I was sitting in my car outside of the school, talking to Blondie's sister on the phone. She's an elementary teacher, so Blondie thought I should give her a call to get some teaching tips.

_"Trust me, I've wanted to strangle a few necks myself,"_ she was saying, _"but we can't do that or, well, you know...we get fired. But anywho, just remember that you're the boss and that whatever you say goes. If they want to get a driver's license, they have to do as they're told."_

"I think it would be easier if these people weren't already full grown adults," I commented, slouching down in my seat a bit as I watched the She-Beast get dropped off by a friend and then head inside. She had on a New Orleans Saints jersey today. After she went in, I saw Princess Wanna-Be skirt out of a hot pink Volkswagen Beetle that had the top down; her airhead friends waved her off as she went inside, nearly tripping on her three-inch heels.

_"Well if they're going to behave like children, then you must treat them as such. Doesn't your boss ever get involved?"_

"Only if someone maybe tried to kill me, which they haven't...yet."

_"Come on, Turbo, you're a racing star and a formerly evil villain. Surely you can come up with something to get them to behave."_

I sighed and closed my eyes to the world. "Like duct taping their mouths closed and handcuffing them to their chairs while I peel their eyelids back and force them to watch the instructional videos?"

I think she thought I was being serious because I didn't hear anything after that. "Hey, it's called a 'joke', lighten up. I wouldn't do that." I thought that over and added, "Well, I wouldn't do that NOW."

_"Oh, of course, I knew you were joking!"_ she chuckled nervously. _"Um...yeah, so I don't know if I helped any, but I hope you have a better day today. My first day was really bad too. It gets better after the first week."_

I smiled lightly, then watched Mouse Girl get out of the passenger seat of her driver's car, still bundled up in layers like she had been the day before. She looked as skittish as usual, standing there staring at the driver while they said something to her; the only reason I knew they were talking to her is because they were yelling loud enough. Geez, shut up, dude. Whoever it was drove off really quick, leaving Mouse Girl to stand there in her nervous little way before she tucked her head down and dashed inside real quick. Huh, wonder what that was about?

"I hope so," I replied back over the phone, sitting up straighter in my seat. I said good-bye, hung up, then sighed deeply as I locked up the car and headed inside. "Another day in paradise."

* * *

I decided to throw a pop quiz at my class about the road signs that we'd gone over yesterday. It would at the very least show me how much they had been paying attention. Naturally they whined and fussed, until She-Beast roared at them all to shut up. Again, I'm rather grateful that she's here to do the yelling for me.

"Stop peeking, you jerk!" I heard Princess Wanna-Be hiss not even five minutes after I'd handed their papers out.

"I'm not!" Know-It-All hissed back, looking quickly over at me. Uh-huh, making sure I didn't notice, eh?

"Hey, both of you knock it off," I told them firmly. "Don't make me throw you out of here."

"No fair, I didn't do anything wrong!" the princess started whining.

"I didn't either! I think you just WANT me to look at your paper."

Mouse Girl covered her paper with her arms and held her head over it protectively, while Heavy Metal stopped everything all together and just stared at the two of them with interest. She-Beast rolled her eyes and muttered something ugly to herself as she kept on with her own test. Braids had her hands in front of her mouth to keep from laughing, though she wasn't doing much good. I was tempted to repeat my statement, but I decided to just let them have it out with each other until they started throwing punches. I reclined back and drank a few sips of my Sprite (the vending machine was out of everything else).

Princess Wanna-Be sneered at him and flipped some of her hair back behind her shoulder. "Why in the world would I WANT you to look at my paper?"

"I dunno," Know-It-All shrugged, before smirking lightly. "Maybe the thought of me looking at anything you do makes you nervous."

I almost spit soda everywhere when he said that. I coughed a few times and grabbed a napkin to wipe at my face just in case I'd made a mess.

She blinked and gawked at him for that, then wrinkled her nose up. "Eww, in your dreams."

"In YOUR dreams maybe."

"Okay, that's enough!" I finally cut in. "Both of you scoot your desks out about two feet from each other, and no more talking."

Princess Wanna-Be "hmph'd" and slid her desk almost to the opposite side of the room before plopping down and glaring at Know-It-All. Then THAT idiot decided to do the same thing and drag his desk to the other wall so that they were literally on other sides of the room from each other. I sighed heavily and shook my head.

"Fine, works for me. Hurry up, guys, those tests shouldn't take that long."

* * *

"Why in the world did you think that THIS," I pointed to a picture of a 'deer crossing' sign, "meant that there was a zoo nearby?"

Braids popped her gum before answering, shrugging casually as if this wasn't a big deal. "Well, I mean, it's an animal...and animals are at zoos..."

I face-palmed myself. "This means that there are deer in the area and that you should be cautious while driving!"

"Like at a ZOO," she smiled impishly.

"She has a point," Heavy Metal nodded in agreement.

I shot him a glare. "Oh, says the guy who thinks that you should speed up at a yellow light instead of slowing down?"

"Well what do YOU care?" Know-It-All decided to toss in. "You used to drive a race car, didn't you? I thought you fellas were all about speed."

"NOT on a non-racing road, like the ones that YOU people will be driving on IF you ever get your licenses," I replied back tensely, directing my glare at him.

He crossed his arms and glared at me through his glasses (you know, the ones that I don't think he even needs). "Well why don't YOU go back to racing then and leave us NORMAL people to our 'non-racing' roads?"

Okay, you know what? I tried to be nice. Okay, I could've tried harder I guess, but then again I COULD have been a lot meaner. It took everything I had to keep from flying out of my own seat and tackling that moron to the floor.

"How about you pipe down and learn how to drive correctly, THEN you and I never have to see each other ever again?" I said to him in the most calm voice I could muster at the time.

"Fine," he huffed, leaning back in his seat. He and Princess Wanna-Be were still on complete opposite sides of the room.

"Fine," I said back. "You guys can go to lunch now. Be back in an hour."

As they all practically ran out of the class, I slouched down in the seat and sighed deeply. Who knew that a job could be so hard? I don't see how some people do the same job for years and years. I wonder how Blondie does it. She's not exactly in love with her job, you know.

Know-It-All telling me to go back to a racing life sort of struck a chord in me. I'd LOVE to go back to racing. The crowds, the cheering, the wind in my face, the adrenaline rush, the finish line...not that it'll ever happen. I wasn't ever going to get to race again, and I was just going to have to deal with it.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Mr. Litwak was outside of the arcade proper, digging around in his climate-controlled storage unit. He had only been out here once before, and that had been not too long after he'd discovered that he was a fictional character. Unlike some characters, he'd taken it with a shrug. It didn't matter to him HOW he existed, he was just glad to be so.

Right now, he was trying to find some extra cleaning supplies, and he'd accidentally bumped into the side of tall cabinet that was kept in there. Some quarters ended up getting knocked out of his belt as a result, rolling away from him.

"Gosh darn, I really oughta learn to take this thing off before I go crawling around in this junkpile," Litwak muttered to himself, performing the said task of removing his belt as he spoke.

He bent over and started picking up the quarters, which ended up making him knock over the mop he had dug out onto the cement floor with nice, shrill clang. The middle-aged man sighed, straightening himself back up to place his retrieved quarters in a dish that was sitting to the side on a shelf, and then groaned as he bent back over to grab at the mop handle.

Being that his eyes were now at a lower level, something caught his eye that was stashed away in the corner of the shed. Furrowing a curious brow, Litwak again straightened up and placed the mop in a place where he couldn't knock it over again. He had never been this far back into the shed before, so he honestly hadn't a clue what was hidden back there. Before him was something covered in a white blanket, sort of like those old furnished houses that had sheets thrown over the furniture to keep them from getting dusty. The shape of the thing in question reminded him of a game cabinet, one of the older ones like _Fix-It Felix Jr._ was.

Curiosity got the best of him, and he whisked the blanket away, having to take a moment to cough thanks to the dust that had flown out as a result. Once he cleared the air with a few waves of his hand, he blinked behind his glasses and nearly fell out at what he found.

"I'll be John Brown," he muttered in amazement and shock, taking a step forward to look over what it was that he'd uncovered. "I wonder if I should plug it in? Or would that alter the main movie-verse too much?"

He mused this question for a moment before shaking his head to clear it, using a pointer to tap at his chin. "I wonder if they're still alive in there? Or if they're just unconscious? I'd feel pretty bad if they were just laying in there waiting for someone to plug them back in."

The mostly white cabinet still looked in fine shape for not having been used in so long. The controls appeared to still be in working order at first glance. Litwak noticed something in the reflection of the screen, so he turned and saw another blanket-covered cabinet behind him. He had a good idea about what it might be, so he went ahead and took the cover off of that one too.

"By Jove, I never had any clue these two were back here," he muttered lowly as he stood there between the two games, looking back and forth between them. "Huh. Well my day certainly got more interesting."

"MR. LITWAK!" The jarring sound of a young patron rattled him back to the present. "SOME KID JUST PUKED ALL OVER THE FLOOR IN FRONT OF HERO'S DUTY!"

Litwak groaned and wiped a tired hand down his face. He threw the two cabinets' respective blankets back over the top of them to keep them protected from the dust before he turned to gather his things and leave. He got so caught up later taking care of the arcade, that he momentarily forgot about his monumental discovery.


	5. Feeling Stuck

guest: No, OCs do not exist as they are not copyrighted by an actual animation company. Only characters who went through a storyboard sequence via the hands of official artists and other people in charge of the movie-making process are included.

apple: LOL there are some really dumb people in this world ;)

Luna M. Moon: Oh wow, I've never seen that one. And Turbo would never sit down and watch a Mickey movie XD

dalek: Names will appear soon, I promise! And thank you! I spend a lot of time on tumblr also (but I think FFnet has nicer people sometimes)

Hecate: I did actually have a poll up for a couple of weeks for people to vote on the names. I'm keeping the winners a secret for now :P Glad you like the story so far!

That Guest Person: Yeah, everyone has their own spin on the twins (lol, that rhymed). Turbo's got his work cut out for him that's for sure! Poor guy had no clue how hard the Real World could be XD

Race-It Roxie: I love the twins too :) Turbo, the twins, and Felix are my favorites. So weird how popular the twins are when they literally have like 5 seconds of screentime and don't even talk XD

Ellie: I don't mind short reviews! I like all of them :) Well, I don't like mean reviews, people can stuff those up their butt, but I like all the good ones! LOL

MinecraftMan: I was away for the holidays, so I was being slower than normal with updates! Glad you like it so far though!

**Again, so so sorry for delayed updates, the holidays were making me crazy! Hopefully now I can start writing regularly again!**

* * *

**One More Turbo-Tastic Day at a Time**

"Wow, you weren't kidding when you said this place needed a clean-up."

I had decided to drop in after Turbo's class was over for the day, curious at what he had to deal with all day. I hadn't met any of his students, not that I wanted to after hearing such 'wonderful' descriptions about them, and Mr. Boddy appeared to be pre-occupied with something on his computer so I didn't bother him any.

"It was worse, trust me," Turbs told me as I surveyed the room. "I had cleaned up a little during lunch break. What I _should_ do is make those bratty students of mine do it, but I don't care to hear more griping than I already do."

I cracked a grin, bemused by the whole situation; I hope by the end of the week at least, they start getting along. I'd hate for him to be regret being here in the Real World.

"Actually, I think you were being _nice_ when you described the mess," I commented after I swiped a finger across the window sill, and then grimaced at the dirt that had showed up. Great, I'm turning into my Nana. "It could use a complete makeover like the ones on those HGTV shows."

"I think I'd settle for a sound proof room that I could scream curses into."

I tried not to laugh, since I knew he was being serious, but I couldn't help but laugh a little and shake my head at him. We went back out to my car and dragged all the cleaning supplies in and set up to work. I dusted off all the shelves and got the cobwebs down while he swept the floor, then we each took a half of the room and mopped. To make things go a little faster, we had a race to see who could finish their side faster. Naturally, he won, the little speed demon.

After a good two hours, all we had left to do were the windows. Turbo grabbed a rag and wiped at one of them, allowing some light to filter through the small clean space he'd made. He stared at it like he was in a daze, like he was far away instead of being in the same room as me. I frowned and went over to nudge at his shoulder to snap him out of it. He turned his head and blinked at me as if he was just remembering I was there.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked him quietly, rubbing his back with one hand.

He sighed and turned his attention back to the window. "I hope you're not disappointed in me."

I raised a brow up. "What do you mean? Why would I be disappointed?" I gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze and smiled at him. "I'm really proud of you. You worked really hard to get here."

"I know I did. It's just that I've been complaining about it since I started and-"

"Turbs!" I laughed lightly while giving him a side hug, my head rested on his shoulder. "If you _didn't_ complain at all, I'd be thinking you were sick or something. I told you already, it's going to take a while for you to get used to it. Don't sweat it, okay? You're gonna fine."

"I hope so," he said back to me, and I let him free from my hug so I could kiss his cheek.

"You know you can always tell me anything, okay?" I felt the need to remind him. "I know you're gonna be stressed out and all since this is completely new for you. Just give it some time."

Turbs nodded, and I could tell he wanted to say something else, so I gave him a second to let him say it. "I wish I could race again."

I felt myself deflate slightly. It's not that I didn't know that, I mean, of _course_ he misses racing. That was his original "job", you could say, plus that was one of his core character traits that he was designed with. I guess I had hoped perhaps he'd be completely happy having a new life here, so much so that he'd prefer it over his old one. I know he _does_ prefer to live here with me, but I think that's just because he's comfortable with me over anything else.

"I wish you could too," I finally said in response, hugging his arm gently. "I know you miss it, hon. But I...I don't really know how to make that happen for you. Not unless you go to _Sugar Rush_ and do some practice laps somehow, but that's not gonna make you any money either."

I hated bringing the money factor up, but that _is_ why he wanted a job in the first place.

"You _could_ always go there and drive around on the tracks, if you wanted," I decided to add. , "though you might have to make a kart for yourself, unless you just _want_ to ride around in your old one."

"I suppose I could," he sighed. "I like my little circle I've got at that abandoned place, but...it's not the same, you know? I can't really go top speed there."

I rested my cheek on his shoulder. "Yeah, it _is_ on the small side. But like I said, if you want to go visit _Sugar Rush_ or somewhere that has a race track, you can always go there. I know racing's part of who you are, and I don't want you to never get a chance to do it."

He laid his head against the top of mine, and then reached a hand up to pet the side of my face for a second. "Thanks, blondie. Too bad you can't watch me race in person, if I were to go to _Sugar Rush_ that is."

"Yeah," I sighed sadly. I'd love to sit in the bleachers and watch him go ripping and tearing down the track. "Next best thing would be me playing as you in a game."

He gave a little laugh at that. "I'd be scared you'd wreck me."

I punched his arm playfully. "Oh ye of little faith," I smirked at him before sighing and taking a look around the newly cleansed room. "Well, at least you'll be breathing in clean air tomorrow when you come in."

"Maybe we should have gone into the cleaning business instead. Seems easier than dealing with knucklehead driving rejects."

"Just give it time. Not everything happens quickly, Mr. Speedster."

* * *

_Concept Art World_

If there was one thing Lady Go Go hated, it was tardiness. And if there was one thing Bobby Dunderson was good at, it was _being_ tardy.

The proud diva drummed her fingernails along the table in one of the many unnamed restaurants in _Extreme EZ Livin' 2_, watching the sketchy passersby go past her without a care. All anyone around these parts cared about was "liking" everything and living in their little bubble of false happiness. It was almost creepy, if Go Go had to be honest.

_Fools,_ she snorted as she pondered to herself._ Don't they realize there's more to life than this? _

"Hey, hey!"

The sudden, exuberant voice caused the woman to jerk back slightly, but she composed herself once Bobby almost literally threw himself into the chair that was on the opposite side of the table from her. Like Go Go, Bobby also had a few different forms he could take, but he was in his favorite one today: untied combat boots with olive green cargo jeans, a white tee-shirt that was layered underneath an oversized, unbuttoned camouflage shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and a long black band of cloth wrapped around his head much like Rambo in the_ First Blood_ movies. His five o'clock shadow which bordered his cheerful smile and his mussed up brown hair only added to the picture-perfect example of a man whose life was randomly energetic.

In other words, he was the complete opposite of the coolly collected lady that he was currently sitting with.

"Sorry I'm late, G!" Bobby told his impatient lady friend, in a tone that didn't really suggest he was sorry at all. Then again, everything he said was always emitted in a cheerful, overly happy way. It wasn't that he meant to be rude, that's just how Bobby was. "Was all wrapped up at this cuh-RAZY party! Someone drove a cop car into the pool! Ha!"

_'Uh-huh',_ she 'said' to him with an incredulous look on her face, her chin resting in the palm of her hand, her arm propped up on the table.

"You should've been there!" he added, his boyish grin never fading as he lightly slapped her arm in a friendly way. He didn't seem to notice the annoyed look on her face. "I mean, seriously, bro, for a-"

_'I'm NOT a 'bro'.'_

"-chick who's supposed to be all about the party scene, you don't really come hang all that often," Bobby kept on saying as if he hadn't heard her brief interruption. A waitress came by with a tray full of fruity drinks, and he fluidly grabbed at two of them without the waitress even flinching in response. "Lighten up, G, you're kinda wiggin' me out just starin' at me like that."

He gave Go Go her drink, which she accepted with a roll of her eyes, while he downed his like a shot of whiskey. "Whoo!" he hollered, shaking his head a bit and patting his chest. "That's good stuff right there!"

_'BOBBY,'_ Go Go finally addressed him in a firm tone, her eyes glaring daggers at him while she had her hand clenched around the stem of her glass.

"Whoa, bromigo!" Bobby threw his hands up in a defensive posture. "No need to yell at me, ol' Lockload still tries to pull that-"

_'Will you shut up?'_ she snapped at him impatiently, trying to ignore the hurt puppy look he was giving her_. 'And stop calling me a bromigo, DUDE.'_

"But I call everybody that..." he replied with a perplexed look on his face.

Go Go pressed her hands up to the sides of her head, trying to stifle a headache that was slowly making itself known. _'I'm so sick of everything being the same around here. Every day, it's the SAME. THING. Nothing ever changes around here, including you, and I've HAD IT!'_

She stood up hastily from her seat and stormed away from the table, leaving Bobby there look completely confused. He blinked a couple times before clumsily leaving his own seat and jogged up to her, trying to keep up with her pace. She had barely gotten out the door of the restaurant when he finally caught up to her.

"G, what are you talking about?" He started trotting backwards so he could look her in the face while he talked to her, somehow managing to not run into things while doing this. "This place is great! No worries, no rules, no responsibilities-"

_'We don't have a LIFE, you idiot!' _

Her 'voice' when it got angry was like listening to someone bang haphazardly at piano keys, giving it a cacophonic tune. Right now, the volume of her temper was loud enough to make Bobby stop in his tracks and wince, putting his hands to his ears. Go Go jabbed a finger into his chest, her face outlined in a sneer.

_'We're stuck here in this Walt-forsaken place for the rest of our lives, with no purpose, but all you care about is blindly accepting it and not-'_

"G, stop!" Bobby interrupted her, putting both his hands on her heaving shoulders. His playful expression was gone now; in fact, he looked rather concerned for his friend. "G, we're unfinished characters! We don't have much choice but to stay stuck here. We can't change that, so we might as well make the most of it and be happy where we are instead of moping about what COULD have been."

Go Go shrugged his hands off of her, still glaring at him and shaking all over from her outburst. _'You're one to talk. LITERALLY. I can't even do THAT! Of course YOU don't have a problem with this place, but you know what? I do.'_ She rubbed at her head again, gritting her teeth in annoyance. _'I don't even know why I came here. I knew talking to you was just gonna put me in a bad mood.'_

She shoved past him, disappearing into the crowd of undetailed and mostly faceless background characters. Bobby sighed heavily, his arms hanging down lifelessly by his sides as he watched her leave with a pair of sad eyes.

"What to do, what to do?" he mused himself after a few seconds, pacing back and forth on the sidewalk as he rubbed at his chin. His eyes brightened up, and with a new smile and a snap of his fingers, he declared to no one in particular, "I know what'll cheer her up!"


	6. Frustrations

_That Guest Person: He really does say that in the deleted scenes ;) Yes, people accept jobs all the time with unrealistic expectations...*points to self* And I promise the twins are coming soon, it's just taking longer than I expected lol_

_apple: She's just like that because she's frustrated about her situation and it all seems hopeless. She's a diva, too, so she tends to fly off the handle more than a normal person._

_Race-It Roxie: She's definitely a looker! I think Bobby's adorable, but don't tell Turbs lol. And yeah that's true, 5 seconds is long enough!_

_Ellie: Aww, don't feel bad about late reviews, I don't mind at all :) X3 Twins are coming soon, it's just taking me a while to get to them lol_

* * *

**One More Turbo-Tastic Day at a Time**

"You sure you don't want to go home?" Turbo asked me as he cruised us down the interstate. "I know it scares you when I go too fast."

I was reclined back in the passenger seat of his 'Vette, watching the scenery fly by. Normally the top would be up, but it was a little chilly for that right now. "I think it's more or less when you go around a curve or do that daredevil jumping that bothers me. Besides, I hadn't ridden with you in a while."

It had admittedly been a good while since I had last been in the car while Turbs raced around in it. I'm always scared we'll wreck, even though I know a wreck can happen at _any_ time. But the chances of crashing are increased when your driver is going at top speeds!

"Ahhh, you know I wouldn't let anything happen to you," he lightly smirked at me, removing one of his hands from the steering wheel to pat on mine. I smiled and took his hand hostage for a moment, lacing our fingers together and giving it a little squeeze. "I always take utmost precaution when you're in the car with me."

"Excluding that time you took Mr. Boddy on a joyride, huh?" I released his hand so he could use it to drive with. I know he's an expert, but I still think that if he's only got one hand on the wheel, we'll for sure crash into the ditch.

Turbs grinned boyishly and stole a glance at me before heading towards the exit. "Hey, come on, I had a lot of pent-up energy then. And I _might_ have been trying to show off a little bit."

He flashed me a wink, and I smiled bashfully, turning my head slightly away from him and laughing. "Oh, _please_!" I rolled my eyes and looked back at him with a playfully dubious expression. "Like you would have gone out of your way to impress me back then!"

He shrugged, his smile never letting up and still focusing on the road ahead of him. "I'm a narcissist, remember? I'm _always_ wanting to show off to people. Even to annoying blondies who boss me around."

I received a light punch on my shoulder and chuckled at him, shoving him gently in response. "Well, so long as you don't go showing off to other girls, I'm fine with it."

"Ugh!" Turbo uttered as if he'd just been mortally wounded, placing a hand over his heart while he turned off onto the backroad that led to that abandoned school. "I can't believe you'd ever suggest such a thing." He went on to pretend to wipe a tear from his eye.

"Awww, I was only joking!" I laughed, reaching over to rake my hands through his hair a few times to mess it up. "I know you wouldn't do that. On purpose, anyway."

Turbs cut me a sideways glance that allowed me to see a hint of mischief in his eyes before he slowed the car down to a stop. I gave him a puzzled look when he shifted to 'park', sitting up a bit in my seat.

"What're you doing?" I asked him as he unsnapped his seat belt. "We're in the middle of the-"

I was prevented from speaking when he suddenly leaned in and pulled my head over, shutting me up with a lip lock. Since he caught me off-guard, my eyes widened up in surprise, but I relaxed fairly quickly and sighed into it, and then wrapped my arms around him to return the favor. His fingers were massaging the back of my head, getting tangled up in my hair as a result.

If we weren't inside this vehicle on a public road, I might be tempted to-

Turbs pulled his head back just enough to barely let our noses touch, his half-lidded yellow eyes softly gazing into mine. He said my name, which he only uses when he's being _very _serious, then said, "You are the only woman in my life, and I would never do anything to mess that up because I love _you_. You don't have to worry about me when it comes to other girls." He gently rested his forehead on mine, and I smiled at him so hard I thought my face would break. "Okay?"

I swallowed to get rid of the tight feeling in my throat and blinked a couple times. "Mm-hmm."

He smiled at me and gave me a quick peck before leaning back so he could get back in the driver's seat. I pressed my lips together momentarily to try to keep the tingly feel that you have after a kiss from fading too fast, then smoothed my hair back down right whenever we started moving forward again. After a few more minutes, we approached the small clearing that led to the school. I could almost feel Turbo's anticipation radiating off of him, and I allowed myself to grin in response. It can be quite contagious to be around him when he's excitable.

Suddenly, almost like someone flipped a switch, his huge grin and overall happy expression dropped into a look of shock, and then one of disappointment. He rolled slowly to a stop, and I let myself look away from him to see in front of us. I blinked a few times at the sight of giant construction machines parked in the lot that we, plus my siblings, had helped clean up only last year. The school itself had been demolished into a pile of crumbly bricks, much like Niceland whenever Ralph wrecks it. A huge temporary sign was boarded up to the chain link fence that surrounded the perimeter of the property, boasting in huge block letters that a mini-mall was to be erected here.

I glanced back at Turbo, whose arms had gone limp beside him on the seat, his head hanging down sadly towards the floorboard. The only sound was the quiet purr of the engine.

"Turbs," I said quietly, not wanting things to be awkward for long. "Hon, I'm so sorry."

"It was _mine_," he whispered, still keeping his head down. "Nobody else wanted it except me. _Me_."

I let out a little sigh, knowing better than to mention that, no, it wasn't legally _his. _Turbo's hands slowly clenched themselves into fists, and his eyes narrowed into a glare, his lips curling up into an ugly sneer.

"They're turning _my _place, my secret, special place into some stupid mall for stupid airheaded morons to go _shopping _at," he growled out. "I took care of this place for a whole year and now it's just being _taken_ from me."

I felt a sick, heavy feeling in my stomach seeing him get so angry about it. "Hey," I said firmly, reaching over to put my hand over his. "Hey, come on, snap out of it. You know it was a miracle that you had it to yourself as long as you did, especially without getting caught trespassing."

The almost evil expression he was wearing softened, and I let out a silent sigh of relief when he relaxed back into his seat. He looked so dang pitiful that it made my heart hurt.

"Sorry," he mumbled, staring dully at his steering wheel. "It's just...I worked really hard on it and-"

I placed my hand against his cheek, and he quieted down, closing his eyes and sighing quietly. I unsnapped my seat belt and leaned over to press a kiss on his temple. I rubbed my palm against the front of his chest to help calm him down some more, since he was still a little tense.

"I know you did, and I know it hurts, but...well, it's not yours anymore and there's nothing we can do about it."

Turbo placed a hand over mine and curled his fingers around it, keeping it next to his heart while he sighed. He stared out at his former makeshift race track, his eyes having that faraway look in them much like they had earlier while we were at his classroom.

"Let's just go home," he finally said lowly, yet still bearing a hint of irritation in his voice.

I frowned at him as I returned myself to my seat, folding my hands up in my lap while he proceeded to back the car up and get us back onto the main road. The trip home was a silent one, the radio not even having been turned on. I wasn't sure exactly how to respond to his mood, so I opted to keep my mouth shut. He didn't even want to eat when he got home, just took a shower and went to bed. I'd fixed up a small plate of pasta for myself, then browsed the internet for about an hour before deciding to get ready for bed also.

I curled up next to Turbs after I climbed into bed, trying to not wake him up. Apparently, he hadn't gone fully to sleep yet, because he rolled over on his side and wrapped me up in his arms, holding me in a way that made me think that he was afraid I'd go away. I tucked my head under his chin and hugged him to me, closing my eyes to relax. Whether or not he got any sleep, I don't know.

* * *

**Turbo's POV**

I couldn't sleep. No matter how hard I tried, sleep never came. Blondie had drifted off fairly quickly, and I kept holding her to me through the night. I tried to focus on her breathing and her heart beat so I could relax, but my mind kept drifting towards my parking lot that was no longer mine.

I know it's stupid and childish to be upset over it, since it wasn't ever mine to begin with like Blondie had said, but...dang it, a piece of my heart was there. It was the only place in the Real World that I could be free to do what I love: racing. Granted, it wasn't the same as going over 200 miles per hour on a track, competing against other skilled drivers, but it was all I had. And now it's gone.

Ugh...I guess I COULD go visit _Sugar Rush_ if I wanted. I don't really want those little kids to bother me though. I liked having my private time, after all.

I sighed tiredly. Why does it have to be so difficult to be able to do something I love? The thing that I was designed for?

* * *

_Concept Art World_

Lady Go Go had needed alone time after her blow-up at Bobby. She hated getting angry, but sometimes that man really knew how to push her buttons. It didn't help that she had already been in a bad mood before seeing him. After she had stormed away from him, the diva had gone to spend some quiet time alone near the Maize Maze, overlooking the large candy corn fields from a large boulder nearby. Perhaps she'd been too hard on him, Bobby couldn't help being himself anymore than she could. He wasn't a bad person, he was just...Bobby.

After calming down, Go Go decided to head back to her home at The Wheelhouse. It made her almost sick to think that she'd be alone even more, but at the same time she really didn't wish to be around anyone. She reached out and pulled at the heavy door attached to the front of the giant peppermint-shaped establishment, the darkness inside greeting her like an old friend.

When the sudden flash of bright light hit her, she had to cover her face with her hands out of fear of being blinded. She'd barely registered the large, unanimous cry of "Surprise!" due to the shock of being assaulted by lights. By the time she pulled her hands down from her face and blinked a few times to process that there was a crowd of people inside her club, the music had begun and all the Candy Ravers began to dance in time to 'Kokomo' by the Beach Boys.

"It's about time you came home!" she heard Bobby say as he materialized beside her, grabbing her hand to drag her through the crowd of people towards the middle of the dance floor.

_'Bobby, what in Walt's name is this?'_ Go Go asked while she looked around her in a state of shock. The sight of her club being used for its designed purpose was more than a little unusual as most everybody typically spent their partying time over at _Extreme EZ Livin' 2._

"What's it look like? It's a PARTY!"

_'I can see THAT.' _

DJ Licious Waferhead, who was meant to be the disc jockey for The Wheelhouse, was spinning and doing scratch effects with the records as he played them. The lilac-gray colored creature who lived up to his name by having a literal wafer for a head, split himself into two beings as if he were a cell undergoing mitosis, clapped hands with himself, and did a few little dance moves while he manned the station.

Bobby let go of her hand once they entered the middle of the room, and he laughed and gestured out towards all the dancers. "Come on, loosen up, G, it's a YOUR party!"

_'Where did you get the music from?'_ she wanted to know while the rebellious soldier began doing the Macarena, some of the ravers beginning to copy him.

"I asked our heroic protagonist, the Ralphster, if he could hook me up with some grooves," Bobby answered her, not missing a beat with his dance moves.

Something in the corner of her eye made her turn her head, and she was taken aback to see the rest of their world's inhabitants there as well. General Lockload, who was intended to be Calhoun's commanding officer, was decked out in his official Army dress suit which looked much like one would in the real world. He was swirling a cocktail drink in his hand while he entertained a small group of the ravers with one of his pre-programmed war stories against some cybugs. Cornelius Cobb, the guardian of the Maize Maze, was in his form that slightly resembled the Scarecrow from _The Wizard of Oz_, except he was designed with more _Sugar Rush_-y colors such as pinks and oranges. He was doing his version of a breakdance, which was possible due to him being made of straw and having no real joints.

"Shake a leg, G!" Bobby's voice snapped Go Go out of her minor trance, and he grabbed a few ravers to join him for a conga line right when the music changed to Harry Belafonte's _'Jump in the Line (Shake, Senora)'_.

For the first time that day, as she looked around at her now lively club and all her friends there having a good time, her face lit up into a smile. As she was unable to laugh out loud like a normal person, she did so in her own silent way, and at last let her inner dancer out. She let her hips swing, her feet shuffle, her arms wave, anything she could think of to do, she did it. This was the type of life she was made for, her natural element. It was a crime to be deprived of it, and right now she was having a-

"Hey, I got another surprise for ya!"

Go Go's groove was thrown off intensely when Bobby suddenly threw an arm around her, tugging her over near the large stage where the microphones were at. Not knowing what he'd planned, she raised a brow and gave him a curious, unsure look.

_'Uh, Bobby-'_

"Now, now," he interrupted her calmly, taking his arm off her shoulders and using it to grab at the microphone and thrust it at her. "I know you can't sing for real, so I thought of the next best thing! Karaoke!"

Bobby threw his arms out towards her in his excitable state, thinking he'd at last found a way to make her overwhelmed with joy. Go Go blinked through her long lashes at him before diverting her eyes over to where DJ Licious was giving her a thumbs up with both hands.

_'But...karaoke requires singing...'_

"I know that, but this is different," Bobby insisted, waving a hand over at the disc jockey to put on a tune. P!nk's 'Get The Party Started!' blasted out through the speakers, causing all the ravers to stop their conga line and throw their hands in the air while they danced wildly in no particular style."You can get on stage and perform by mouthing the words out! It'll be like it's YOU singing after a while!"

Go Go continued to stare at him, the microphone held lifelessly in her hand. She was trying to read past his overly cheerful face, his smile so wide that his dimples now had dimples of their on, to see if perhaps he'd finally lost his mind. He wanted her to-

_'You want me to lip sync?'_

The tone she was using, along with her stony expression, implied that she was most certainly not pleased with Bobby's little idea. When he realized this, his grin dropped along with his stomach.

"Well, I mean, you can't..." He grimaced as he thought about how he could word things to make them not sound too harsh. "You can't, uh...and this was the only way I knew how to-"

_'I already know I can't sing, Bobby, I don't need you to remind me.'_ She was glaring daggers at him now, her teeth gritted hard behind her pouty lips. _'And having me lip sync to other people's voices is NOT the same thing, and I-'_

She cut herself off as she fumed, her fist gripping the microphone almost painfully now. Without warning, she threw it hard at Bobby's chest, making him flinch back a bit while he fumbled to catch it.

_'I can't believe you'd even suggest that I do something so cheap! Why don't YOU get up there and mouth the words out yourself, I'm outta here.'_

She spun on her heel and stormed out, making a path through the crowd of ravers that were still continuously dancing. The nerve of him, the very nerve that he would try to act like it was perfectly acceptable of her to LIP SYNC! Did he honestly think that she would happy simply mouthing out the words to a song? He was more ignorant than she ever thought! Dang it, all she wanted to do was be able to sing with her OWN voice. Why did she have to be cursed to be unable to do the one thing that she was created to do?

"G! G, come on, don't be like that! I..."

Bobby's voice faded as the offended woman exited the building, the door's slam barely audible over the music. He sighed heavily at his failure to cheer her up, then turned to place the microphone that she'd thrown at him back in its holder. He shuffled over to DJ Licious's booth, getting a sympathetic look from him. Like Go Go, he was also unable to speak, his 'voice' sounding like record scratches.

_'I take it she didn't like the idea.'_

"What do YOU think?" Bobby plopped down in a chair, hanging his head over the back of the chair so the ceiling was in his direct line of sight. "I just wanted her to quit being all mopey. I mean, we don't have a choice but to be here, might as well make the most of it."

DJ Licious switched the music over to Journey's 'Don't Stop Believin', and he put the two pieces of his head back together again.

_'I know you meant well, Dunders, but the Lady is a figure of pride, and it's hard to have that when you ain't even able to do something you love.' _ He patted the soldier on the shoulder in show of friendly support. _'She'll cool off eventually, just give her some space right now.'_

"I don't know, bromigo...I think I screwed it up this time."


	7. No Laughing Matter

**OMG this site has been so jacked up this past week! Driving all us authors crazy lol**

_That Guest Person: Yes, she is sort of like Turbo in a way, though I suppose we all can easily become like him if we are unable to pursue our dreams and opt to be bitter about it. And yes, Bobby does say that in the deleted scenes! They're all well worth a watch, quite interesting watching what COULD have become canon._

_apple: Yeah Bobby was just trying to help, but the execution doesn't always go the way he intended! I don't want to spoil anything so I won't say anything else :P_

_rainlily216: It's quite all right, I'm glad you did leave a review though :) I'm having fun with the 'scrapped' characters myself, it's all very interesting to read about it when I research it._

_dalek: I'm glad I'm succeeding in making her sympathetic, I was worried when I started writing this that I'd be making her a little TOO mean._

_Race-It Roxie: haha yeah Disney bought Lucasfilm, so I guess Star Wars can be considered Disney now! Though I will never think of those characters as being Disney characters lol_

_prez: Thank you :) Hope you continue to enjoy!_

* * *

**One More Turbo-Tastic Day at a Time**

_'La la lala la laaa'_

I awoke to the soft, musical chorus that had mysteriously wormed its way into existence at some time during the early hours of the morning. The foggy remnants of sleep slowly vanished as I tried to focus on where it was coming from. It sounded sort of familiar...

"Blondie," Turbs muttered sleepily as he stayed curled up next to me in the bed. "You're singing in your sleep."

"No, I'm not, _you_ are," I said groggily, nuzzling up closer to his chest. I stayed very quiet for a moment, and upon not hearing anything else, I chalked it up to one of our neighbors singing loud enough for us to hear through the wall. I swear, people are freaks. How dare they sing while we're trying to-

_'La la lala la...lala laaaaa'_

I cracked my eyes open, the first thing in my line of sight being Turbo's still sleeping self, and I reluctantly raised my head up and looked around the dark room with my fuzzy eyesight. It really sucks not being able to see crystal clear when I wake up; I'm so envious of people with perfect vision like Turbs for example.

"What _is_ that?" I shuffled out of my warm spot in Turbo's arms and sat up in the bed, pulling the covers up to me since the room itself was a little chilly. "It's so faint, where is it coming from?"

Turbs yawned and rolled onto his back, stretching his arms and legs out under the covers. "Blondie, please, it's our first time getting to sleep in this week. Just ignore it."

He wrapped his hand gently around my forearm and tugged at me to make me lay back down. I looked at him and even though my vision was poor due to me not having my contacts in, I could still tell he looked really adorable laying there half-asleep. I smiled sleepily and was about to lay down by him again when-

_'La la laaaa'_

"That does it!" I threw the covers off of me, braving the chill of the room and ignoring the cries of my husband who sadly had to deal with the shock of the cold also, since I had yanked the covers off of him too. Kitty was down on the floor, pawing at the bathroom door as if she could sense something was in there. She turned her head at me and meowed in a curious tone. With a furrowed brow, I jerked open the bathroom door and blinded myself when I flipped on the light. Apparently, it blinded Turbs too, since he started griping and saying very ugly words about it.

"What's gotten into you?" he groaned, and I turned around in time to see him flip onto his stomach and bury his head under his pillow. "It's not that big of a deal!"

_'Heeheeheehee!'_

The high-pitched, yet still faint giggling made me whip my head back towards the bathroom, and I shielded my eyes from the light while I fumbled around on the sink counter to find my glasses with my free hand. I finally put them on and-

"You have got to be kidding me!"

My eyes fell to the miniature taffy tree that Vanellope and the other racers had given to Turbo and I as a wedding present, which we kept in the bathroom so that Kitty wouldn't be tempted to dig around in the cocoa soil and make a mess. On one of the swirled branches, there was a very tiny laffy taffy vine that looked as if it had just grown overnight. It curled its tiny body up and the edges of its mouth turned up into a big cheesy grin, then proceeded to laugh at me.

"What is it?" I heard Turbs grumble from behind me, and I heard him shuffle over to me. "Is that what I think it is?"

_'La la lala la laaaa'_

I smacked my face with a limp hand and then turned my head towards Turbo, who was blinking in shock at our new pet. "I thought Vanellope said this thing wouldn't grow, since it was a prop?"

"She _did." _He stepped forward and bent down to take a closer look at it, and it made little kissy noises at him before giggling at him. Turbs looked over his shoulder at me and smirked. "I think it wants us to go back to bed and have some kissy time."

I coughed a laugh and rolled my eyes good-naturedly. "I think the taffy vine needs to mind its own business."

_'Awww' _The miniature laffy taffy moaned sadly, its mouth turning into a frown.

"See, look, you hurts its feelings," Turbo playfully accused me while he poked at it gently with a finger, making it giggle.

Kitty hopped up onto the counter and curiously sniffed at it, then she hissed and fluffed herself up before hopping down and making a run for underneath the bed.

"Well at least we know that she won't attack it," I mumbled, resting my head against the door frame tiredly. "You've got to get rid of it."

The laffy taffy whined at that, while Turbs simply straightened up and gave me a blank look. "Get _rid_ of it?" He looked nervous all of a sudden, his eyes darting worriedly over to the taffy tree. "Uh...I don't think it'd be wise of me to kill an innocent-"

"Not _kill_ it!" I laughed, putting a hand on my hip to rest there. "Just take it back to _Sugar Rush_. I'm not going to live with a tree that makes sound effects every time we do something."

"Why do _I_ have to do it?" he asked me while pressing a hand to his chest to emphasize, his brow lowered a bit to show that he did not approve of this idea.

"Uh, I'm a human, remember?" I chuckled at his having forgotten that I cannot enter the world of _Sugar Rush_, as much as I would like to. "Litwak might think it odd of me to be trying to show up in his arcade trying to shove a taffy tree through the cabinet's screen."

_'Heeheehee!'_

Turbo's face slumped into a deep frown, his eyes half-lidded and his arms hanging heavy at his sides. "Oh all right," he sighed heavily. "I _guess _I'll go."

I smiled and did a half-skip over to him to wrap my arms around his shoulders and give him a quick kiss. "Thanks, sweetums."

_'La la lala la laaaa'_

"Will you quit doing that?!"

* * *

**Turbo's POV**

"I bet you don't even remember HOW to race!"

I glared hard at Taffyta as she stood defiantly in front of her kart, Pink Lightning, her lollipop sticking out of the edge of her mouth. She had her arms crossed and was glaring just as hard back at me, her helmet's edge casting a shadow over her cold blue eyes.

"I do too!" I retorted back, then realized I was getting suckered into a childish argument with a child. "Will you get out of my way, I'm trying to return this-," I gestured to the potted taffy tree that I was carrying, "-back to the forest so I can replant it and reunite it with its brethren trees."

She made a point to largely roll her eyes at me, then popped her sucker out of her mouth, twirling it between two fingers. "Look, since you're not anything terribly important, you might as well run a lap to see if you've even got the touch anymore." She paused to lick her candy, then added, "Unless you're scared you're gonna lose."

I grit my teeth behind my lips. I knew she was only trying to bait me, that she was saying that to get a rise out of me, and that I shouldn't-

"The only one who's gonna be scared around here is YOU when I wipe the track with your pitiful excuse for a kart and WIN!"

I blinked when I finished yelling, then stared blankly at the smirking nine-year-old with a fetish for anything pink. She was looking at me in a way that suggested that I'd fallen in to a trap...which I had.

"Strong words coming from a guy who doesn't even have a suitable race car."

"I can build one!" I found myself saying, then inwardly told myself that I should really keep my mouth shut.

Taffyta scoffed in amusement. "Yeah, like Vanellope would let you inside the bakery to make one."

"Hey, we're on good terms, I'll have you know!"

She raised a brow at that, her silence indicating that she wished to hear more.

"Well, we're not like best friends are anything," I continued a little slower, "or...well, we're not really friends at all actually."

"Just because you aren't trying to kill her doesn't mean she just going to hand out special privileges," Taffyta spat out. "She keeps that place locked up tighter than Scrooge McDuck's money bin."

"Who?"

"So it looks like you're out of luck, Tur-bozo. Can't be a racer without a car."

It looked like I was beat until I heard the roar of an engine approaching. In the blink of an eye, none other than Candlehead appeared with her usual dopey smile slapped on her face. She parked beside Taffyta's kart and killed the engine.

"Hey, you guys!" she waved cheerily as she hopped out, putting up the visor on her helmet. She then gasped and put her hands up to her cheeks. "Is that...a baby laffy taffy?!"

I had completely forgotten about the little taffy tree I'd been holding the entire time. Candlehead ran over to me and stared in wonderment, slack-jawed and wide-eyed, at the tiny taffy vine. "It's so CUTE!" she squealed, her feet going up and down like she was dancing in place. "Can I hold it, please please please PLEASE?!"

_'Heeheeheehee!'_

"You can keep it," I offered her, grinning from the relief that I no longer had to walk all the way to the taffy forest.

She gasped even louder, her eyes growing as large as saucers. "Can I really? she asked very quietly, as if she were in total shock.

"Yes," I smiled, lifting my eyes from hers to take a look at her kart, then over at Taffyta.

"YAY!" Candlehead suddenly shrieked, making me jolt back a bit. She started bouncing up and down in place, her hands fisted up in front of her in anticipation. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"BUT," I interrupted her, "only on one condition..."

* * *

Candlehead's kart was a lot heavier than the one I had driven during my time as king. The mechanics still worked the same way, of course, but it had been some time since I had operated a stick-shift so it took me a few minutes to remember to use the clutch and shift gears. The royal racer was also able to fly further whenever it came to jumps, so I had to time myself accordingly.

Taffyta, meanwhile, was whizzing ahead of me like a pro. Naturally, she was in her own kart so she knew how it handled, plus she'd been living here much longer than I had. I managed to swerve around the gumballs without getting flattened, though I was panicking slightly due to my not-so-immortal state. I could hardly bear to think of Blondie's face if she were to hear I got killed by a giant gumball...or anything else for that matter.

As we flew across the gap that led to the next portion of the track, I felt the old surge of thrills and excitement that accompanies one when they go racing. Wind in my face, the power of the kart at my fingertips, all of it was more than a welcome feel to me. This was my first competition in Walt knows how long, and I was determined to secure my place as "the best", especially against that little strawberry brat.

Okay, I would've been happy beating ANY of them, but right now I was on Muttonfudge's trail, and I was NOT about to let her best me!

I gritted my teeth, flexed my fingers around the steering wheel and shifted carefully to a higher gear, careful to not loose traction as we hit the curves of the large cake we had to travel up. It crossed my mind that I could use the sparks of Candlehead's kart to ignite the cherry bombs that decorated the sides, but I didn't see the need for that since Taffyta was still ahead of me and thus it would not affect her.

"Out of practice, I see!" Taffyta yelled over her shoulder at me as she gracefully turned the next corner. "So much for the Real World being better!"

I narrowed my eyes and decided right then and there that I had no choice but to beat her. However, her words did possess a sting of truth in them. Had I chosen to stay HERE, I'd have all the racing time I needed...but then I wouldn't have Blondie...

What am I doing, I can't be thinking about choosing between racing and my wife, what a terrible thing to think! I shook my head to rid the dreadful thought I almost allowed myself to think in full and floored the gas pedal. I was already at the highest gear I could use, so I couldn't shift anymore. We flew out across the large cupcake field that bordered the edges of the cake mountain, and we both landed safely on the runway. Next up was the last leg of the race, which was driving through the Ice Cream Mountains. I gulped as I remembered the last time I had passed through here; this was where I had to tried to kill Vanellope, attempting to destroy her kart and even physically assault her while we sped through the cave under the mountain.

The déjà vu was becoming almost too much for me, and I had to bite my lip hard to keep from dwelling on the events that had transpired in our movie. The lime snowcones that acted as small lanterns to light the way in the cave were like blurs as I got closer to Taffyta's bumper, drafting easily behind her. Once we were out of the cave itself, I used the opportunity to slingshot my way past her, successfully securing the lead. I allowed myself to glance over at her and waved mockingly with a grin on my face, her scowl very much so evident.

"Not bad for a guy who's out of practice, eh?" I called out as she disappeared out of my sight, and I pushed on ahead.

The finish line was a quarter of a mile away now, the cheerful orange-and-yellow sign dancing just ahead of us. I subconsciously leaned forward in my seat, and I felt sweat beading up under my helmet. I stole a glance to the left of me to see the edge of Taffyta's kart nosing her way ahead of me. Oh no, not today! I narrowed my eyes, completely in the zone; the finish line was RIGHT THERE, I almost had it! Victory was to be-

MINE!

My borrowed kart flew over the checkered finish line, going a few yards ahead before I let it slow down to a safe stop. I felt so elated, refreshed, JUBILANT! I was so giddy from excitement that my head spun, and I felt almost as if I'd overdosed on happy pills. I leaped out of the kart, spotting Taffyta behind me sporting a shocked look on her face.

"HAHA! I beat you, you little pink snot!" I crowed, pointing at her mockingly with both hands before I doubled over and slapped my knee with one hand. "How do you like THEM candied apples?! I won, I won, I won!"

Call me the dweeb of the century, but I did a little happy twirl and jogged around Candlehead's kart while laughing like a loon. I finally ran out of energy from bouncing around and noticed that Miss Muttonfudge was still staring at me with a dumbfounded expression. She slowly lifted her helmet off of her head and stood up, her mouth hanging open.

"Gee, kid, you're freakin' me out over here. Stop with the creepy stare already."

She finally blinked those large blue eyes of hers and closed her mouth, swallowed, then said, "Oh fudge," in a way that made me think that something was terribly wrong.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked her, putting a hand on my hip. Huh, funny, I don't recall my hip jutting out this much this morning. Am I putting on weight? Is that even possible for an animated character to do?

The idea that I could possibly be gaining weight made me glance down and-

"No," I muttered in horror, recoiling when I saw...no, I did NOT see that! I refuse to admit that I saw that! I covered my eyes with my hands, hoping that maybe I had simply hallucinated. I counted to three, then pulled my hands away from my eyes...my fleshy-toned hands...and then saw the white cuffs with little hearts embroidered on the edges of the dark purple sleeves.

I ran for Candlehead's kart and grabbed at the side mirror, staring into it with a look of unholy terror etched on my face. "No, no, NO, thisth CAN'T be happening to me!" I backed away from the mirror as if it were a monster, my hands going up to my face and feeling the giant nose that was now plastered there instead of my small, slightly up-turned one. I was shaking all over, what on earth had happened to me, this wasn't supposed to-

"I think when you crossed the finish line, you turned back into Ki-"

"DON'T SAY IT!" I scolded Taffyta harshly, spinning around wildly to face her. She was fiddling with her hands, still staring at me as if she couldn't bear to look away from the train wreck that was now my body. "I...I have to turn back, I can't go home looking like thisth!"

I slapped my hands over my mouth when I realized that I had been-

"I saw the whole thing! I knew my kart was faster than Taffyta's!" I heard Candlehead's voice pipe up out of nowhere. She had at some point emerged from where the candy citizens' box-stands were located, still carrying that taffy tree in her arms, and was now skipping her way over to me. She tilted her head up at me, then gave me a curious look. "Hey, how'd you turn into King Candy?"

_'Heeheehee!'_

* * *

Mr. Litwak was busy wiping one of dual screens that made up _Sugar Rush_'s cabinet with a clean rag when suddenly he heard, "AAAHHHHHHHHHHH!", in an ear-piercing tone of voice that made him jump back in a fright. He put a hand to his heart and panted a bit, then swallowed and readjusted his glasses.

"Sweet mercy, what in heaven's name made THAT noise?" he pondered out loud, staring at the loading screen in bafflement. "Sounded like someone getting murdered in there." He tapped at the screen for a second, then shook his head when he didn't hear it again. "Must be hearing things. Like my nana."


	8. A Royal Pain

_g__irlpandagreenlime__: haha I figured the 'lalalala" would give it away, but I guess not! I laughed a lot writing that chapter._

_That Guest Person__: hehe yep, he's the King again! And yeah, that scene you mentioned was one big 'wtf' for me._

_dalek:__ If I tell you when they're coming, it'd be a spoiler ;) But it's soon though! I have to make their return make sense after all._

_guest:__ Taffyta has a special talent of getting under people's skin ;) _

_Race-It Roxie__: LOL you go right ahead and call him that :P I actually didn't like KC at first, he came across as a Mad-Hatter-comic-relief person, and I hate those, but then when his reveal came, I loved him XD_

_apple__: hehe age doesn't matter, but it does look strange to see a big age difference! Taffy tree was so fun to write, I laughed the whole time I was writing it._

* * *

**One More Turbo-Tastic Day at a Time**

"Turbo, please stop screaming!" Taffyta was trying to beg with me, but I couldn't stop. I'm not sure how long I had exactly been down on my knees with my head thrown back screaming bloody murder at the cotton candy clouds, but it must have been a long time because she finally reared back and slapped me out of it.

I instantly silenced myself as my head sharply turned to the side from the unexpected impact, and I pressed a hand to my cheek to soothe it...which was a little hard to do now that I had this dumb neck collar on. Yeah, that really fancy thing that goes up over my ears, it was now in my way of trying to soothe myself. I bared my teeth and grabbed at it, wrestling it loose from my outfit. The sound of seams ripping told me that I was making progress, and at last the blasted thing was lying dead in my hands. I threw it angrily to the ground and jumped up to stomp on it a few times, not caring that I was throwing a Class A hissy fit in front of a little kid.

Before she could make any sassy comments about my behavior, I grabbed the little brat by her jacket and jerked her up to my level, her blue eyes wide with shock now and maybe even a touch of fear. GOOD. Let her be scared of me!

"If YOU hadn't goaded me into racing you, thisth never would have happened!" I screamed in her face, making her cringe and shut her eyes to keep from looking at me.

"Let go of me, you lisping psycho!" she shrieked back, socking me in the nose with her fist. I know she's just a kid, but she's pretty strong, and I ended up dropping her on the ground.

"Thisth isth a nightmare!" I kept yelling out loud, pacing around in circles and throwing my arms out everywhere in crazy gestures that didn't make any sense even to me. I was having a full-blown panic attack is what I was doing. "How isth thisth even possible! I have to turn back, I can't live forever like thisth!"

"Hey, it's not like I KNEW this would happen!" Taffyta tossed in, having picked herself up off the ground and was currently dusting her bottom off of any dirt that may have soiled her dress. "And while you were busy practicing your impersonation of a banshee, Candlehead went to fetch Vanellope to see if she could help."

"VANELLOPE?" I whirled around to face Taffyta, squeezing my hands together tight enough to cut the skin if my nails had been long enough. "What makesth anyone think that SHE can fix thisth!"

"You got any better ideas?" she smarted back, opening her arms up briefly as if to welcome any suggestions. I didn't say anything, just continued to glare at her and breathe heavily out of anger. "I didn't think so," she continued, popping a new lollipop in her mouth.

I was about to go into another rant when I heard two karts approaching. I turned and saw none other than Vanellope and Candlehead skid to a halt next to Taffyta's kart, and then hop out to come towards us.

"See, see, see?" Candlehead bounced up and down as she followed Vanellope. The self-proclaimed president didn't look very happy either, in fact she looked very aggravated."I TOLD ya he was King Candy, didn't I? And you didn't want to believe me!"

"So I see," Vanellope muttered to her while keeping her lowered eyes fixed on me. "Do you have chewed gum for brains? I thought I told you last time you came here that you couldn't race here because the system might goof up!"

"You sthaid not to enter a roster race, you didn't sthay anything about a normal off-the-recordsth race!" I spat at her...literally. She flinched back with a grimace and used her sleeve to wipe at her face. "Sthorry."

"You're darn right, you're sorry!" she fumed at me before she heaved a breath and pinched her nose, I guess to calm down. "Okay, the good news is that since it WASN'T a roster race, you don't have to be stuck here when Litwak opens the arcade up."

"That'sth great and all, but that doesthn't solve my problem!"

"Neither does YELLING!" she screamed back, hopping up a little bit as she did so. "We're never going to figure this out if you don't calm down!"

Taffyta coughed, causing us both to turn our heads and look at her just in time to see her smirk and wiggle her fingers. "I'd be willing to slap him again if needed."

"Don't touch me, you strawberry maggot!" I hissed at her, and Vanellope then grabbed my bow tie to force me to bend down to her level.

"You behave yourself!" she snapped at me, poking me hard in my nose before releasing me. I teared up from the pain and rubbed my aching nose while she rubbed at her chin. "Maybe we should ask Ralph, he probably has some weird protagonist knowledge that I don't know."

Before I had chance to comment, I heard my phone ring. It took me a few seconds to find it since it was located in my racing suit pocket, but now that I was in this king outfit, I had to pat around to locate it. It wound up being in the pocket of the purple coat, so I at last dished it out right when it stopped ringing. The screen said I had one missed call from Blondie...oh and text. Great.

"I hope your wife likes bald guys," Taffyta commented dryly.

"Shut up," I growled as I started to type a response back to Blondie to let her know I was alive...right when the phone decided to die. "What!" I angrily squeezed the now useless phone in my hand and jammed it back into my jacket pocket. "Ughhh can thisth day get any worsthe!"

"Don't tempt fate!" Candlehead piped up in her cheery voice, her eyes shut tight with her hands folded behind her back.

"Look, Turbutt, if you need to go home, go ahead," Vanellope told me, her tone a lot softer than what it had been earlier. "I can go find Ralph and see if he knows how to fix this, then we can call you up."

"Thanksth," I replied. One of the last things I wanted was to make Blondie worry about me too much. "Though I can't imagine how she's going to react when she seesth me like thisth..."

* * *

I had received a passcode the other day from Mickey that would allow me to re-enter the Real World after any visits I'd make to any of the ones that make up Disney World, so I didn't have to worry about being trapped here any longer than I needed to be. Thankfully, this new travel system had allowed me to teleport directly to _Sugar Rush_ so I wouldn't have trudge through Game Central Station first. The thought of running into Gene there was enough of an incentive to stay away from there, though I had a feeling I would be needing to pass through the ol' GCS again at SOME point in my life.

I was able to go back to the Real World in the same way, avoiding GCS, and I felt sick to my stomach as I viewed our front door. Oh boy, Blondie was going to FREAK. I wrung my hands together, looked down at my stupid outfit, and then swallowed thickly before going up to the door. I pulled my keys out of my other jacket pocket (it had taken me a minute to find them) and unlocked the door. I cracked it open and peeked inside first, taking a cautious look around. I heard the shower going, and it looked like Blondie had done a bit of cleaning up while I was gone, so I guess she was sprucing herself up for when I came home.

I came inside and shut the door behind me, thankful that at least I didn't have to see her right away. I would've hated to have had her skip up to me wanting a hug only to halt dead in her tracks and scream in my face from horror. Then again, the suspense of waiting on her to finish up in the shower was just as bad. I kind of wanted to get it over with. Odd feeling. Kitty came slinking out from the bedroom, and I feared she would spook and run off, but instead she walked over and rubbed her face on my legs like she always does. Phew, I guess she can sense I'm the same person. If she could think like a person could, she'd probably be wondering why I was dressed like this.

When the shower turned off, I instantly cringed in anticipation. I needed to figure out how to break the news to her without her being too surprised.

"Turbs, you home yet?"

Walt help me.

"Uh...yeah!" I answered, not wanting to say too many words. My voice was altered now, and I didn't want her to catch on before I broke the news to her.

"Oh good, I was getting worried," she said in return.

I chuckled nervously and rapped my fingers against the kitchen counter. "Yeah, uh...phone died," I explained quickly, my stomach twisting into knots now. I heard the bathroom door open, and I felt like puking all over this stupid outfit I was wearing.

Blondie came out wearing a loose ensemble of t-shirt and lounge pants, still patting her hair dry with her towel and totally not paying attention to me. "Yeah well, that's what happens when you don't-" She finally looked up in mid-pat, and-

* * *

**Blondie's POV**

"Don't scream!"

I wasn't sure if I _could_ scream. Every muscle in my body locked up on me as soon as I saw King Candy in my living room. He had his hands out in front of him as if he expected me to attack him. Which I might just do if I can ever get my body would function properly.

"Blondie, it'sth me," he kept talking, his eyes big like a puppy's. "It'sth still me, I-"

When he took a step toward me in the middle of his sentence, I finally snapped out of my stupor and started screaming. I scrambled backwards, falling on the carpet below and then kept on scooting back to get away from this psycho. "Get away from me!" I croaked out, crawling back to the bathroom fast as I could so I could slam the door on him. Unfortunately, he kept coming after me and grabbed my ankle, making me thrash and kick at him.

"Blondie, stop it!" he was yelling at me, flipping me over and fighting with my arms as I tried to slap him off.

"What did you to my husband, you freak!" I was in full-blown panic mode, my brain reeling in all different directions. "I've read enough fanfiction to know what's going on here!"

"What?"

"You split off into your own entity somehow, and now you have Turbs locked up somewhere or dead while you try to take over his life!"

I didn't know what I was saying at the time, I was spouting off what I knew deep down was utter nonsense. My head couldn't make sense of any of this.

"Okay, no more fanfiction for _you_."

King Candy shoved my arms down with considerable force, twisted them so I'd have to hug myself, laid on top of me, then somehow managed to free one arm so he could slap it over my mouth. I couldn't kick him off because his legs were anchoring mine. In other words, not a position that I want to be in with his majesty, or any other person I'm not married to.

He pierced his chocolate brown eyes into mine and gave me an intense look, and I had no choice but to stare back. He said my first name in a very calm voice, then he recited my bank account number, my social security number, my birthday, our anniversary, and some other stuff that only Turbs would know about.

My mind calmed down as I laid there and breathed heavily, trying to get a hold of myself. Was it really possible that-

"Now I am going to remove my hand," he said when he finished, still talking quietly, "and you are not going to yell. Okay?"

I tried really hard to focus on his eyes, and I could see some of Turbo in there. Same eyes, just a different color. There was no way he could be making all this up either. I felt my eyes water up a bit and nodded my head, then he took his hand off of mine and let me. He sat back so I could have some room to get off the floor, and I sat there facing him for a minute to stare at him. It's definitely bizarre seeing Turbs like this.

"Turbs," I addressed him quietly, feeling like my world just flipped over on its head. I couldn't imagine how _he_ felt. "How did this happen?"

"I got caught up wanting to beat Taffyta in a race, and when I crossthed the finish line, _thisth_ happened." Turbs motioned to himself for emphasis, as if I needed a reminder on what "this" was.

I heaved a sigh and rubbed at my temples. "I can't believe this." I wish we had known that this could happen ahead of time.

"Me either." He frowned and fiddled with the edge of his jacket. "Sthorry. Don't be mad."

Even though I was always more into Turbo's "original form" as opposed to his "King Candy form", I couldn't help but think he was adorable sitting there being worried about me getting mad at him. I know they're the same person, but it's still really weird to see him completely different. I sucked in a breath and leaned in to hug him, closing my eyes and trying to imagine that he looked like his usual self instead. He still felt physically the same anyway, so it wasn't that hard to do. He hugged me back, and I smiled faintly.

"I'm not mad," I assured him, rubbing his back. "But no offense, I miss my gray-skinned hubby."

I was glad that he issued a chuckle at that. "Oncthe you go gray, you never stray?"

I laughed and rolled my eyes, then turned my head to press a kiss to his cheek. "You're still such a dork."

"I'm glad _that_ didn't change," he sighed, resting his chin on my shoulder. "I don't know what to do. I don't want to stay like thisth."

I hugged him to me more. "I know, hon. We'll figure it out. There has to be a loophole somewhere that can reverse it."

"I hope stho." He suddenly started and pulled away from me, a look of terror in his eyes. "Oh crap, Blondie, I got to work today!"

Wow, I forgot that we had woken up early this morning. I forced a smile at him. "I don't think Mr. Boddy is going to accept 'getting turned into your alter ego' as an excuse to not come to work, Turbs."

He scoffed lightly, folding his arms and pouting slightly. It took everything in me to not laugh at him, because a pouting King Candy is a lot funnier than a pouting Turbo for some reason.

"He'd probably go even more 'fanboy', asth you put it," he mumbled.

I unsuccessfully held back a snicker. "You're probably right." I took his crown off of his head and put it on mine. "So since you're a king again, and I'm your wife, does that make me a queen?"

Turbs managed a smile, though he rolled his eyes at me, then he held one of my hands. "You know, Disney queens are normally evil."

"Elsa's not evil," I pointed out, "and neither is the mom in _Brave_. So I can be a good queen if I want to be."

He chuckled and shook his head, then kissed my fingers. "Unfortunately, your king must depart to far away landsth and deal with common foolsth." His eyes drifted down over his costume, and he sighed. "Not dressthed like thisth though."

* * *

**Turbo's POV**

"Stop sthnickering."

That only prompted my class of 'geniuses' to burst into laughter. I sat in my chair and glowered at them, my arms crossed and my body sulked down in the seat. I sweat, these people are the most immature bunch of brats I've ever encountered!

"Sorry, sorry, Teach," Braids spoke as she tried to kill the giggles. "But do we have to call you 'sire' or 'majesty' now?"

"Do we have to bow before class?" Know-It-All smirked before joining in the laughter again.

"Hey, I think you look really swell, man." Heavy Metal gave me a thumbs-up.

"You look more human-er," Princess Wanna-Be nodded.

"That's not a word!" snapped Know-It-All, which caused Mouse Girl to shrink in her seat.

Princess scoffed in disgust at him, then turned her head away from him. "It has to be a word, because I just said it!"

I didn't feel like listening to these idiots anymore. I was aggravated and having a bad day, so you know what? I wanted a break. I got up and marched right out that door, shut it, then went and sat in a chair out in the hallway. I held my head in my hands and breathed in and out slowly. Those idiots were going to be death of me.

Okay, maybe not literally, but they were driving me insane!

It was then that I heard a door open, then a loud gasp, then heavy thudding footsteps coming to me, then-

"Ho-holy cow!" Mr. Boddy was gasping at me. I looked up at him, and he had the most shocked expression on his face. "You...you turned into...but how...that's...how did this..." He rambled on in fragmented sentences for a while before he finally composed himself. "Sorry, sorry, I didn't mean to freak out." He took his glasses off and wiped his brow with his sleeve before placing the glasses back on.

"I raced Taffyta, won and transthformed at the finish line."

His eyes bugged out when he heard this. "Oh, you raced Taffyta? Oh man, that sounds so cool, I wish I could've seen that! And you WON!" He was getting a little loud, and frankly it was a little embarrassing. "So how can you turn back into Turbo?" Without giving me a chance to answer, he snapped his fingers. "Ooooh maybe you can race in _TurboTime_ and change back that way!"

I felt a heavy sadness enter me, and I looked away from him. "I can't. _TurboTime_ doesthn't exist."

There was a pause coming from my boss, then he said, "But it HAS to exist. I mean, everything else in your world does, right? It has to be SOMEWHERE."

"Yeah, probably in a landfill." I sighed and stood up, stretching my back out. "I don't know what to do. Hopefully Ralph or Mickey can fix thisth."

"Too bad Felix can't, huh?" He chuckled and elbowed me, but I just glared at him. He quit and cleared his throat. "Sorry."

"Me too."

I sighed, looking at my hands that were now the wrong color. I just want to be myself again. Is that too much to ask?


	9. Familiar Strangers, Part One

_____guest____:____Characters from that movie wouldn't make any sense to cameo right now, maybe later in another chapter or something :) No promises though lol._

_dalek: All I can say is that they are appearing at the oppurtune moment._

_apple: They are coming VERY soon ;) So soon, it's scary._

_That Guest Person: Is it bad that I laughed when I watched that scene? I mean, I was shocked initially, but then I started laughing because I simply couldn't imagine her saying that stuff. Oh and if Turbo had been any kind of teacher of mine, I'd be living out any teacher/schoolgirl fantasies I may have XD_

* * *

**One More Turbo-Tastic Day at a Time**

Mickey stayed silent for a short while after I had reiterated the events that led to Turbo transforming into King Candy. I had called him as soon as 'King Turbs' left to go to work, thinking the sooner we got this taken care of the better.

_"Huh. Well I can't say I've heard of this problem happening before. Most people with more than one form can switch back and forth between them with no trouble,"_ Mickey told me. _"Good example being Ursula; she can turn into 'Vanessa' whenever she feels like it if she wants to mingle with others."_

"Well, apparently Turbo is unable to do that," I unintentionally snapped, feeling frustrated about this. "There has to be some way to get him to turn back. A loophole, _something."_

Mickey didn't say anything, I suppose because he was thinking. I _hope_ he was thinking anyway.

_"Did you try having him race in his other game? What was it? TurboTime?"_

I peeled the phone from my ear and gave it a curious look, which was meant to be me giving_ Mickey_ an "Are you crazy?" look. I put the phone back to my ear and said, "Uh, Turbo told me that game only existed in backstory and that it didn't exist anymore."

Then again, Turbo told me lots of things when he first arrived, only for half of it not true...not necessarily because he lied, he was just ignorant of how things operated.

_"Well of course it does, everything you see in a movie, regardless of whether it is a flashback or dream sequence, exists. The pink elephants, even though they were simply hallucinations, exist in Dumbo's movie-verse."_

I felt the need to sit down all of a sudden, the news coming as a shock. "Are you serious? It...it really does exist, the game? So does that mean that the twins, the other characters exist also?"

_"I don't see why not. Might be better to ask Mr. Litwak about it. He might know where the game is."_

* * *

_"You know, I DID find that game the other day!" _Litwak chuckled to himself, and I could easily imagine him shaking his head at himself. _"It was in my big storage shed, pushed all the way to the back along with RoadBlasters. Never went back that far before, so had no clue they were there."_

A huge smile flashed across my face, and I gripped the phone with both hands happily. "You have no idea how great it is to hear that! Oh, Turbs will be so thrilled when I tell him!"

_"I imagine so! I wonder if he'd get along with the other two boys...or maybe they're girls. Anyway, I feel kinda bad that I haven't plugged them in yet."_

Of course, the twins! If they've been asleep (or whatever it is that unplugged game characters do) this whole time, would they even know they had been part of a movie? Would they know what all crimes Turbo had done, or would they only know that he was their lead racer and had crashed _RoadBlasters_?

Either way, it was going to be an interesting reunion.

"Do you think you can go ahead and plug the game in _now_?" I asked Mr. Litwak as I thought about these things. "That way, if they need to be educated on anything, they can know it ahead of time before Turbo gets there. I mean, I'd hate for Turbo to come as soon as they come back to life and immediately ask them to let him in the game and race."

I think I might have confused him with my train of thought because he didn't answer right away. _"Um...sure, I suppose I can do that..."_

"Thanks, Mr. Litwak," I smiled, getting really excited about potentially meeting the twins. "We really appreciate it."

* * *

Mr. Litwak blew out his breath and wiped at his brow after he hauled _TurboTime_'s cabinet into his office. Originally, he was going to park it in the arcade proper where the public would get to play it, but then he realized that it wouldn't be much fun to play a game when the avatar character wasn't around to control. After reaching that conclusion, he figured the best thing to do would be to keep the cabinet in his office where no one else could get to it.

Ah, but how would everyone in Game Central Station be able to communicate or visit with them? The poor _TurboTime_ racers would be stuck with no where to go if Litwak simply plugged the game into his own outlet, not to mention there would be no way for anyone else to go visit them either.

Litwak rubbed his chin in thought then he snapped his fingers and went to dig around in his office closet. He found what he was looking for, an extension cord, and he first plugged one end to the cord that went to _TurboTime_'s cabinet, and then he stretched it out along the floor to take the other end of it towards the surge protector that the other games were plugged into. He carefully inserted the male end of the extension cord into the device and-

* * *

_A spark_.

That's what it felt like when they first awoke from their long slumber. Like a switch had gone off inside their heads, their bodies like machines being turned on after having been inactive for so long. Their conscious beings stayed in limbo for a while longer as their bodies pieced back together, bits of code aligning themselves in proper formation. Blue, white, gray, yellow.

The world around them came to life as well, the little cubic pixels falling into place around them like a colorful snowstorm with square flakes. One of the beings blinked for the first time, breath forming in his lungs (was he male or female? He didn't know, couldn't tell for sure, but he settled on male after a moment). His blocky, crudely designed hands flexed in front of him as he observed himself, and then he looked towards the other being that had appeared beside him. They were perfectly identical in every way, as if someone had copied and pasted one to make the other.

Some memories came to both of them simultaneously; they had the same ones. Racing, that was what they were designed for. Racing against...

**Turbo.**

They both angrily gritted their teeth and furrowed their brows at the same time when they remembered him. Turbo, he was their star racer. He got their game unplugged when he abandoned them for _RoadBlasters_ in a jealous rage. He let them DIE. He let them crash and burn while he tried to take back his glory, not giving two bits about their fates.

He would pay for that.

* * *

Everyone in Game Central Station watched with expressions mixed with fear and curiosity as the blinking sign over the tunnel read "_TurboTime"_ in big orange letters, the title scrolling across the screen repeatedly. _TurboTime_ existed? They all thought it was a backstory element, that it was impossible for it to really exist, yet there it was.

"Sweet Mother Hubbard," Ralph could only mutter as he and Felix observed the entire phenomenon with their own eyes. "That means that-"

"That the twins exist also," Felix finished for him, not taking his eyes off of the sign above them. "I wonder what they'll be like?"

"They probably have no clue they were part of a movie, like the rest of us do," Calhoun stated as she strolled up to them, planting herself next to Felix. "They're going to come out of there more confused than a mental patient swirled around in a tornado."

Ralph raised a brow and gave her an odd look. "Uh-huh." He cleared his throat, directing his eyes back to the now active portal. "So, should we go pay them a visit or-"

The sounds of two cars approaching cut him off, the roars of the engines reverberating off the walls of the electrical cord. The three adult members of the Core Four stared silently as two blue, open-topped cars came into existence. The first thing they noticed was that the cars and drivers were all still in an 8-bit design. They moved very choppily, even more exaggerated than the Nicelanders. Felix gulped and hid behind Calhoun's leg, admittedly a little creeped out by the two identical strangers.

The twins approached the trio, walking beside each other with their arms crossed, identical looks of anger on their faces. A simple black line was all that was available to show that their eyes were narrowed and their brows were lowered, their toothy grins flipped upside-down to display a toothy frown.

_'Where is he?' _the one on the right asked, his (or was it 'her'?) mouth not moving as he spoke. His 'voice' was not a voice at all, as he had never been given a voice actor. Instead, he translated with engine noises. Currently, it was a deep purr, but if he were to get aggravated it would become much louder.

Calhoun and Felix looked up to Ralph at the same exact time. The wrecker glanced at them and jerked a little when he saw this, knowing that they were silently imploring him to tell them what was going on. Ralph smiled nervously and ran his hand hurriedly through his messy brown hair.

"Uh, hey, guys!" he started off saying in what was obviously a fake voice, his grin ridiculously overdone. He felt stupid not knowing what their names were, even though he was sure they HAD no names to be called. "So, first time in Game Central Station, eh?"

The twin on the left spoke this time; the only way they were able to tell which twin spoke was because the speaker would blink once before talking_. 'You're stalling,'_ he accused them (the gang subconsciously decided to think of them both as male for the time being). _'We want to know where Turbo is. We have a few words we want to say to him.'_

Something in their tone suggested that these guys didn't have anything NICE to say.

"Turbo's not here, actually, in fact he hardly visits," Ralph informed them, hoping not to anger them too much. He certainly hadn't expected them to come out of their game acting hostile. "But since you're here-"

_'If he isn't here, then where is he?'_ the first twin asked, blinking once before speaking. _'You're wasting our valuable time.'_

"Now listen up, you little guttersnipes," Calhoun intervened, having had enough of Ralph playing the role of "polite host" with them. "Before you go hunting down your old race partner for whatever reason you may have, you need to know a few things first."

"We're characters in a movie!" chirped Felix, still trying to hide himself behind his wife's leg. "All the things that happened...it was all scripted. We were TOLD to do the things we did."

The twins both blinked twice, the only sign that they had changed their emotion from anger to shock being that their eyebrow lines had disappeared, allowing them to have wide-eyed looks. In one jerky motion, they turned their heads to glance at each other, and then glanced back at the trio.

_'Movie?'_

_'What's that?'_

Ralph heaved a sigh, wishing that Mickey were here instead to give this speech.

* * *

"And that's it," Ralph shrugged once he finished explaining the situation to the twins, with added commentary from Felix and Calhoun when needed. "Hope that made sense to ya because I don't think I could tell it again."

The two racers had stayed silent throughout the entire speech, keeping their arms crossed in front of them and occasionally giving a nod to show that they were paying attention. The one on the right spoke first after a few seconds of silence on their end.

_'Wait, so you're saying that we're all written by some outside source to be the way we are?'_

"That's correct, gentlemen," Felix confirmed with a nod.

The twins exchanged another glance, and Ralph wondered briefly if it was possible for them to silently communicate with each other. They turned their attention back to him, the left one speaking this time.

_'So if Turbo was designed to be a child-hating, game-stealing, life-ruining villain, that means he still is one.'_

Ralph's face fell. That hadn't been the reaction he'd been going for. "No, no, he's not like that anymore-"

_'You really expect us to believe that someone capable of doing such horrific things is able to CHANGE?'_ the one on the right asked, his arm jerkily moving up and over so his hand could rest on his chest. _'How do we know he's not lying about being different?'_

_'Yeah it could be another one of his tricks_!' the other exclaimed, his arms moving up in the air in one blinking motion. Both of them looked very angry now. _'He's obviously a master manipulator!'_

Ralph, Felix and Calhoun didn't know what to say. Technically, they had a point. However, they were wrong. The trouble was how to convince them of that.

"Look, fellas, I know it's hard to swallow," Felix began, taking his cap off so he could fiddle with the edges of it, "but maybe when you see him for yourselves, you'll-"

_'Ohhh no, we aren't going to be made fools of! He shows his mug around here, he's gonna have to really prove his worth to hang with us.'_

_'If you see him, you tell him he better watch himself.'_

They both gave off an expression that was reminiscent of Turbo's "scary face" he had made when he first saw _RoadBlasters_ being plugged in. They then spun around in the other direction, which again reminded Felix and Ralph how the Nicelanders move (except the twins obviously had a more limited range of motion), and they got inside their cars and drove back into their game.

"Well! That could've gone better," Ralph stated once they were gone, rubbing at the back of his neck.

"Can't really blame them for being suspicious," said Calhoun. "After all, we all suspected Turbo of still being evil when he attacked that human last year."

"I'm sure it will be fine!" Felix piped up, trying to remain positive. "Watch, when they all three get together for the first time, I bet they'll all be the best of friends!"

Deep down, though, even HE knew that was very unlikely to happen.


End file.
